Across The Sands
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Erik is a magician within the Persian Shah's court. Erik is punished every time he refuses to remove his mask in front of the court... Every time that is until a young servant girl stands up for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Masked Magician**

* * *

The Shah's court watched in amazement as the masked stranger took a bouquet of exotic flowers and tossed them into a golden bowl that contained blue flames that the magician had conjured only a moment before; The crowd erupted into applause as they saw the flowers remain perfectly intact despite the burning flames that surrounded them.

* * *

A servant girl stood by the left side of the shah's throne holding a jug formed from pure marble; It was her job to make sure that the Shah's goblet was always full. She smiled in amazement as she watched the new magician's performance as The shah clapped with a chuckle and bright smile,

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful my masked pet" the shah praised,

"Tell me your name and remove your mask so that we might know you" the shah said but the magician held a firm expression after offering a polite bow of his head,

"I have only ever been known by the name, Erik and this mask is the only face I have. I'm afraid I must refuse your request" Erik explained causing the Shah to smirk,

"... I wasn't requesting" he replied before clicking his fingers causing two guard to approach Erik and force him to kneel despite his attempts to fight against them,

"Either you remove your mask, Magician or it shall be fifteen lashes of my guards whip upon the flesh of your back to entertain me instead" The shah said with a chuckle... The servant girl by the Shah's side could only watch stunned as the masked magician looked her ruler dead in the eyes with burning hatred and refused... She could only close her eyes tightly whilst the rest of the court laughed whilst the masked magician was whipped for the shah's entertainment.

* * *

Nadir; The Shah's Doroga had helped Erik back to his apartment within the marketplace. He had laid Erik face down on the bed so that the wounds on his back could avoid any painful pressure but Erik's cries of pain could be heard throughout the city as Nadir tended to the wounds to the best of his ability.

* * *

It was a whole five weeks until Erik's back had fully healed and the shah requested another magic show,

"My friend... If the shah asks you to remove your mask. Just do it... Make things easy for yourself" Nadir begged due to his concern for his masked friend but Erik only looked at him firmly,

"I will not so easily give him the satisfaction" he growled before storming off ahead to the palace and Nadir could only sigh before following after him.

* * *

The shah had once again demanded that Erik remove his mask at the end of his performance... Erik once again refused with the same firm tone that he had previously used. The shah then ordered his guard to use a pair of golden tongs to press a burning piece of coal against Erik's wrist causing the magician to cry out in pain despite his trying to stay silent... The court dispersed and Nadir quickly rushed to his friends aid whom looked upon the horrifying fresh burn that now plagued his friend's wrist... He tried to help his friend to stand but the Shah's water girl came rushing over with a basin of Fresh cold water and a clean cloth. Both men were stunned as she took Erik's injured arm in her tender hand before soaking the cloth in cold water and applied it to Erik's wrist causing him to cry out but he soon nodded before looking up at the woman before him,

"... Thank you..." He murmured and hid his surprise when he saw the woman smile in relief before continuing to tend to his wrist.

* * *

Nadir kept look out whilst the servant bandaged Erik's wrist with a caring hand,

"... Do you speak English?" Erik asked after a moment with a curious expression and watched her smile but she didn't answer him causing Erik to become confused; Nadir turned towards his friend,

"She's a servant, my friend. You must give her your permission to speak" The Doroga explained and Erik looked outraged,

"Surely you must be joking" he demanded, watching as Nadir shook his head,

"it's the law" he reasoned lamely and Erik could only grumble quiet profanity before looking back at the Servant girl with a reluctant expression,

"You... You have my permission to speak" he mumbled and watched the servant girl smile,

"Thank you, My lord... My apologies for not answering your question right away but... I do not wish for another 5 lashes from the shah for speaking without consent" she explained timidly and Erik saw the light pink lines upon the palm of her hand... He felt his blood boil in the knowledge that the shah himself used a stick of bamboo to strike servant girls across the palm of their hands,

"... Do you have a name?" Erik asked in attempts to calm himself down,

"My name?... The shah just calls me girl but... My birth name is Claire" she replied timidly as she tied the bandage and watched with surprise as Erik lifted her hand and expected her palm that the shah had struck only the other day for accidentally speaking out loud when she asked if he would like more wine... Claire watched with a curious expression as Erik picked up the cloth she used earlier to cool down his wound... She watched as Erik tended to her own small wound,

"... You have my permission to speak to me whenever you wish" Erik told her and Claire could only smile softly,

"... Thank you, My lord" she bid as she took the cloth from him and collected the basin of water and fled before any guards could catch them.

It was a few days after Erik's wrist had been burnt that the Shah requested another magic show. Erik once again performed a magnificent show that resulted in loud applause... As well as the Shah once again demanding that Erik remove his mask; Erik looked up at the shah firmly,

"You may ask me one thousand times and I shall give you the same answer every time... I will not remove my mask" Erik said firmly and the shah smirked, chuckling before taking a sip of wine from his golden goblet,

"... Take the magician's hand" the shah ordered smugly, causing Guards to rush forward and restrain Erik whom struggled in vain against their hold,

"NO!" a voice yelled causing the court to gasp as the Shah turned his head sharply towards his water girl whom quickly placed down her marble jug and knelt at the shah's feet,

"Please my lord shah. I beg that you show him mercy... Let me take his punishment" Claire begged and Erik looked horrified as the Court began whispering gossip but the Shah held up a hand making them fall silent,

"... You would so easily take this monster's punishment?" the shah asked curiously and Claire kept her head bowed in respect,

"Yes, my lord shah" she answered... There was silence as the shah stood from his throne with a thoughtful frown on his face as he began to pace back and forth... Claire suddenly cried out when the shah grasped her by the hair and held her face towards a basin of fire,

"YOU DARE TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME BY SPEAKING IN MY COURT WITHOUT CONSENT?!" the shah yelled and Erik fought against the guards' hold as best he could,

"NO PLEASE!" Erik yelled, earning the shah's attention,

"I... I want her" Erik murmured causing the shah to smirk whereas Nadir in the crowd looked horrified; The shah pulled Claire away from the fire basin but still kept a tight grip on her hair,

"So... My beast of a magician does have the urges of a man after all" he mocked causing the court to laugh and the shah signaled his guards to release Erik as he threw Claire forward but Erik quickly rushed and caught her before she hit the ground,

"My freak has chosen a bride! I believe this is cause for celebration so... I shall pardon both his and his bride to be's disrespect... For now" the growled smugly with a smirk before leaving and the rest of the court soon followed.

* * *

Erik looked at Claire in concern,

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching relieved as she nodded,

"W... Why did you do that?" Erik demanded,

"... Because you gave me permission to speak to you so... I decided to speak for you" Claire explained as Nadir came rushing to their side,

"I suggest we leave for the apartment before the shah decides that he wants to watch not only your wedding but also your wedding night for entertainment" he insisted and Erik looked horrified,

"Surely he wouldn't" he demanded,

"I'm afraid he would, my lord" Claire confirmed with a sad expression and it didn't take long for the three to flee from the throne room.

* * *

Claire looked around Erik's home at the many music scores that littered the floors as well as the table. She also admired little clockwork inventions that sat upon the shelves that lined the walls,

"... Do you like it here?" Erik asked timidly causing her to turn towards him to find him standing in the doorway with an awkward expression,

"I do... All of these things are fascinating" she told him,

"Thank you... The Shah will expect you to stay here with me now... Due to my having said that I..." Erik struggled whilst rubbing the back of his neck,

"I shall have an extra bed made up. I need you to know that I don't expect you to..." Erik tried,

"My lord, it's ok. I understand why you told the shah that you wanted me... You were simply trying to protect me because I protected you" Claire assured, watching as Erik nodded in relief,

"You... You can call me, Erik" he told her,

"As you wish" Claire replied but jumped when Erik turned back to her quickly,

"NO!... I... I meant... You may call me Erik if you wish to do so... There should not be any formalities if you are to be..." he tried,

"... Your wife?..." Claire assisted gently and watched him nod,

"Yes... My wife..." he agreed, turning away and made his way into the small kitchen,

"... I do not wish for you to think of me as the shah but... I do have rules" Erik told her and Claire nodded in understanding,

"I know my home my seem messy but it is how I like it so I ask that you do not touch anything. This is my first rule. My second is that if you ever need anything then you need only ask and it is yours... A wife of mine will want for nothing" Erik told her bashfully,

"... My last rule is the most important. You must... You must never bring up, ask about or request nor attempt to remove my mask" Erik told her firmly as he made them both a cup of tea before turning back towards her,

"Am I clear?" he asked,

"Yes my... I mean... Yes, Erik" Claire replied before accepting the cup with a soft smile,

"Thank you" she told him as they both began enjoying their cup of tea.

* * *

It was sometime later that Claire slept peacefully upon the couch; A temporary bed until Erik could acquire her her own. Erik groaned in frustration as Nadir enjoyed a small glass of whisky,

"You need not worry, my friend. The shah cannot mix in now that you have brought her to your home. She is your wife and therefore your property" Nadir reasoned,

"My property?!" Erik demanded loudly with an expression of horror on his half masked face,

"A man's wife is not his property, Nadir. A wife is a man's companion in life who is respected by a man just as a wife respects the man in return... She is not my property. She's... She's my wife" Erik mumbled in struggle before sitting down and sighed, burying his masked face in his hands,

"One thing I never thought I would be... A husband... What am I to do now?" Erik mumbled to himself hopelessly.

* * *

 **Yay or Nay? Let me know if you want chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Wedding Gift**

* * *

Claire held a puzzled expression as she looked at the puzzle in front of her that sat upon the table; She reached out her hand hesitantly before retracting it for the 15th time and Erik chuckled from the other side of the table,

"I am trying" Claire wined with an embarrassed smile on her face before picking up one of her pieces and tried to move it to another square but Erik reached out and gently moved her hand so she rested it another square,

"See?... That makes check" he told her, watching as she smiled brightly,

"Ahhhhh... Now I see" she said but Erik smiled smugly before moving his own piece, claiming one of her own,

"And check mate means I win" he told her and Claire couldn't help but laugh as he chuckled,

"You cheated" she accused,

"Well how do you expect me to teach you how to play chess if I were to let you win so easily. It is when we fail that we learn how to succeed, my dear" Erik told her before standing and reset the chess board,

"Another game?" he asked,

"Maybe later. I was hoping that you might teach me that trick you performed for the shah the other night. The one with the pack of cards" Claire explained and Erik chuckled. It had only been a couple of days since their 'Wedding' but he and Claire had become close friends; Erik was trying to teach Claire how to play but he couldn't help but admire her curiosity when it came to his illusions of magic.

* * *

Erik took a pack of playing cards before proceeding to show his young bride how to create the illusion of having a stranger pick a card and then 'read their mind' in order to guess which card they had chosen,

"The Shah has requested another show at court tonight. I want you to stay here so that you will be safe" Erik explained,

"But what if he asks you to..." she tried but remembered the rules he had only told her a few days earlier,

"What if he hurts you again?" she corrected with an expression that matched her concerned tone,

"That shouldn't matter to you. You'll be safe here and that's what matters" Erik told her in slight confusion,

"You're my husband, Erik. I care about you" Claire told him and Erik felt himself grow numb for a moment as he pulled on his long coat... Care... No one had ever cared for him. Not even his own mother. She hadn't even been able to ever bring herself to look at him,

"... Yes... I suppose you do. You are my wife and... It is a wife's duty to care for her husband I believe" Erik reasoned more to himself and left quickly, not giving Claire a chance to speak.

* * *

Claire spent her day reading a book on the rules of chess that Erik had purchased for her; She had vowed to herself to beat Erik in one game at least once in her life; Her peace was disturbed when Nadir helped Erik into the apartment,

"What happened?" Claire asked concerned at the sight of blood on Erik's shirt as he limped with Nadir's assistance,

"The shah wanted him to remove his mask... When he refused the guards took Erik outside and beat him for a whole 2 hours. One got a little excited and decided to slice Erik across the chest with a dagger" Nadir explained as Claire helped him to get Erik into his room and laid him down on his bed; Claire looked upon Erik's broken and bruised body with a sad expression,

"... Thank you for bringing him home, Nadir. I'll take care of him" Claire assured before seeing him out.

* * *

Erik winced as Claire tended to the flesh wound across his chest,

"Merde" Erik growled,

"I'm sorry but this ointment will prevent infection" Claire explained as she continued to cover the wound in the herbal oil,

"It stinks" Erik grumbled like a small child throwing a tantrum but Claire held back her amusement as she continued to care for him,

"... Do you think I should give in to the shah's demands and remove my mask the next time he asks?" Erik asked after a long moment of silence and Claire was surprised by his question,

"I hate him. I can't bare the fact that he hurts you for standing up to him... But no. I don't think you should give in" Claire answered and Erik was surprised by her answer,

"Your mask is one of the first things I know about you, Erik... I know that it is something that makes you feel safe and I respect you far too much to ask you to remove it. I wish that the shah respected you as I do. I admire you for how strong you are... Every time the shah orders you to remove it... You refuse despite knowing that he will injure you in some way. You're the bravest man i've ever known" Claire admitted, standing before retrieving a fresh night shirt for him and returned to his side, helping him to sit forward before helping him to put it on and piled up his pillows so that he could lie back against them comfortably and she saw how he looked up at her curiously,

"... Do you like living here in Persia, Claire?" Erik asked causing her to give a humorless smile,

"No one I know likes living here" she replied,

"Then let us leave. Find a new home" Erik proposed suddenly,

"You know that the shah will never give his consent for us to leave the Persian border" Claire reminded him,

"We don't need his consent" Erik told her and watched her look stunned,

"You... You mean... Flee Persia?... They... They'd kill us. It's treason..." Claire tried,

"Let them try and catch us. I am a magician remember? I can make us vanish without a trace" he told her smugly with a smile on his masked face before reaching over to the table by his bedside and retrieved a small box,

"I made this for you using a spring from one of my music boxes and a diamond I borrowed from the shah's throne" Erik told her and Claire smiled in amusement as she opened the box to admire the elegant yet simple engagement band,

"It's beautiful, Erik... Thank you" she told him as he helped her put it on her finger,

"A late wedding gift" he told her before becoming timid,

"I was hoping that... I might ask for something in return" Erik explained causing Claire to become curious,

"What is it you would like?" she asked, noticing how he avoided eye contact,

"... When I was a boy... I remember my 8th birthday. I asked my mother for only one thing... I asked for a kiss. She struck me, screaming that I was to never ask for such a sinful thing ever again..." Erik murmured before looking up at Claire sadly,

"I understand that it is a common thing for a wife to be expected to kiss her husband but... I don't want you to feel obliged too" Erik explained but was stunned when Claire placed a gentle hand upon his masked cheek and leaned down before pressing a soft kiss to his lips... The blissful moment seemed to last forever until Claire slowly pulled away with a gentle smile,

"I didn't do that because I felt obliged too... You're my husband and I care about you" Claire told him before standing and made sure he was comfortable before turning down the oil lamp,

"Try and get some sleep" she told him before heading off to her own room and Erik slowly brushed his fingertips against his lips in a soft manner; When he had asked for a kiss... He had meant for one to his forehead or perhaps his cheek but... Claire had willingly pressed her lips against his own without fear and Erik couldn't help but allow a tear of happiness to fall down his cheek.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Left Behind**

* * *

Erik carefully packed away all of his music scores, inventions and designs with Claire assisting him,

"I have an old coat of mine that you can wear" Erik told her as he passed her the trench coat which she quickly accepted with thanks before pulling it on; Their fast packing came to a pause when a fierce knocking occurred upon the front door. Erik held a firm expression as he looked towards Claire,

"... Stay here" he instructed before leaving the room and closed the door before going to investigate whom was making the insistent knocking upon his door.

* * *

One of the shah's guards stood at Erik's door with a firm expression,

"What do I owe the pleasure for this unexpected visit?" Erik asked in a bored manner,

"The lord Shah wants to see you magician. Now" the guard informed and the masked magician could only follow the guard reluctantly in the direction of the shah's palace.

* * *

Erik grew increasingly more uneasy as he saw the throne room was empty apart from the shah whom was sat upon his throne nursing his goblet of water,

"... Why do you continue to disobey and refuse to give me the respect I deserve, magician?" the shah mumbled after a long moment of silence,

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean" Erik replied, watching as the shah gave a sinister chuckle before tipping his goblet and allowed the remains of his drink to spill upon the alabaster stone floor,

"Have I not been a overly generous employee, Magician?... I give you lodgings, money, fame... A place in my court and a wife to warm your bed. Tell me... Does she please you?" The shah asked with a smirk and Erik clenched his fist in attempts to control his anger,

"... Immensely" Erik replied, watching as the shah stood from his throne and allowed Erik to see his empty goblet,

"... My goblet is empty, Magician... And yet I am still thirsty but my water girl is no where to be seen" The shah told Erik whom chose to remain silent, watching as the Persian king smirked,

"... I know of your plans to leave Persia, Magician... Did you really think I would let you go so easily?" The shah asked, clicking his fingers signalling for two guards to drag Claire into the room and threw her on the ground before the shah; Erik tried to assist her but the guards prevented him,

"I don't like it when my property is stolen or when it tries to flee my kingdom" the shah said, kneeling down and ripped the wedding ring from Claire's finger before glaring at Erik,

"Did you really think I would be foolish enough to not notice a diamond missing from my throne?" he demanded, approaching one of his guards and retrieved the whip from his belt,

"No. Please my lord shah. Don't hurt him. This is my fault, punish me" Claire begged, looking up at him desperately causing the shah to smirk,

"Oh I intend too" he assured, turning his smirk towards Erik,

"You want freedom? You wish to leave Persia without trouble?... Very well. I am a merciful and bountiful ruler... I shall give you my consent to leave one you give your wife her punishment... I believe 20 lashes upon the flesh of her back will do" the shah told Erik, offering him the whip causing the masked man to look horrified and he slowly shook his head,

"No... I will never hurt her" Erik told him firmly but only caused the shah to chuckle,

"And still you disobey me?... Either you give her 20 lashes or I shall give her 40. The choice is your magician" the shah told him firmly as he forced the whip into his hand before going and sitting upon his throne as the guards restrained Claire.

* * *

Erik gritted his teeth as the shah smirked down at him,

"Remember to count, Magician. I wouldn't want to make you start again" the shah mocked... Erik allowed tears to fall down his masked face with every cry of pain that came from Claire's lips as the whip was brought down upon her back...

* * *

Claire laid upon the stone floor with tear stained cheeks as Erik finally dropped the whip after her 20th lash and he fell to his knees before crawling towards her and brushed a hand against her cheek,

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he whispered over and over again as he allowed his own tears to fall whilst pressing his lips to her forehead as she clung to him weakly but the guards soon separated them after the shah clicked his fingers with a smirk upon his face,

"Take the girl to the dungeon. Have salt rubbed into her wounds so that the scars will forever remind her what happens when slaves disobey me" the shah ordered,

"NO!" Erik yelled, trying to reach for Claire's hand whom weakly did the same as the guards dragged her away,

"I said I would give _you_ my consent to leave Persia... Not her. She is your wife for as long as I say she is and I say... She is your wife no more. DOROGA!" The shah yelled, summoning Nadir into the throne room whom was stunned to find Erik there,

"... Yes my lord shah?" Nadir asked,

"See the masked magician to the border. He just suffered a rather tragic divorce... The slave girl will be staying here" The shah ordered and Nadir had no choice but to escort a broken Erik from the throne room.

* * *

Nadir saw Erik to the border whom looked back towards the shah's palace,

"... This is my fault... I wasn't strong enough... I wasn't strong enough to save her... To stop him" Erik whispered brokenly,

"The best thing you can do now, my friend is accept the shah's consent to leave this place... Go now and don't look back" Nadir encouraged,

"But... What about Claire?" Erik asked,

"I shall look out for her as best I can... Just go" Nadir encouraged and Erik could only reluctantly mount the horse that Nadir had arranged to be waiting for them at the border.

* * *

Erik rode far but looked back one final time at the shah's palace and developed a firm expression,

"I'm coming back... I'll grow stronger and I'll come back for you" he vowed firmly before riding off, leaving Persia and Claire behind him.

* * *

 **Will Erik and Claire see each other again?! Review for Chapter 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Behind The Mask**

* * *

5 years had passed since Erik had left Persia behind him and it was only three weeks ago that he passed his 31st birthday; Erik had traveled the world training in combat and defense that he became stronger and braver so that he might rescue Claire from the Shah's court... Claire... There had not been a single day that passed in which Erik did not think of her... The nightmare of the last time they saw each other still haunted him; Her screams of pain and the crack of the whip would frequently sound within his mind causing him to close his eyes tightly, willing the demons away.

* * *

Erik sat upon his steed; Ceasar. The stallion had too become strong and brave like his master during the past few years. Erik glared towards the Shah's palace and endured the stolen exotic music that drifted from the place known to him as Claire's prison,

"I'm coming, Claire" he vowed before nudging Caesar in encouragement to ride quickly towards the palace.

* * *

Slave girls dressed in exotic clothing danced whilst twirling ribbons of pure blue and gold silk to entertain the shah whom was sat on his throne drinking his 12th goblet of wine with a satisfied and smug smile on his face... His smile became a smirk when Erik strode into the throne room causing the court to gasp in shock and the dancers quickly dispersed,

"Well, well, well... Has it really been only five years since I last saw you?... After all I would know that mask anywhere" The shah mocked with a chuckle causing the rest of the court to laugh; Erik saw that the only person whom didn't join in the laughter was his old friend, Nadir whom had no choice but to continue standing by the shah's side as he took another drink from his goblet,

"You have some nerve showing your masked face around here, magician" the shah pointed out,

"What is your business here?" he asked as Erik approached the throne and looked the Persian king dead in the eye,

"Where is my wife?" Erik growled, clenching his fist as the shah smirked smugly,

"Your wife?... I wasn't aware that you had a wife. After all I was the one whom told you that she wasn't your wife and my word is law. Isn't that right, Nadir?" the shah asked and Nadir frowned but bowed his head respectfully,

"Indeed it is my lord shah" Nadir confirmed growing very concerned when Erik suddenly and very quickly grasped the shah's throat,

"I will not ask you again" Erik growled in warning, feeling his blood boil as the shah still maintained the nerve to continue smirking up at him as he held up a hand and snapped his fingers,

"Guards... Fetch the magician's desire from the dungeon" he instructed and Erik kept his eyes burning upon the Shah until the guards returned with Claire whose face was tarnished with dirt and both her wrists and ankles were bound with chains of pure gold; She wore the same garments as the slave girls that had been dancing only a moment earlier,

"Claire!" Erik yelled before rushing forward, glaring at the guards whom retreated at the shah's command.

* * *

Erik cupped Claire's cheek as he looked upon her dirt and bruised covered face,

"It's alright, Claire. I'm here. I've come to take you away" Erik assured her but felt his blood boil when the Shah laughed,

"Perhaps you should ask her if she wants to leave with you, Magician. Is that not the polite thing to do?" the shah mocked and Erik glared at him,

"Of course she does. Claire?" He pressed, turning back to her but she had still yet to make eye contact with him; Keeping her sad and broken gaze upon the stone floor,

"... No" she murmured after a long moment causing Erik to look stunned as the Shah chuckled whilst standing from his throne and descended the marble steps from his throne,

"You see, Magician?... She doesn't want to leave" the shah told Erik smugly as he came to stand behind Claire and caressed her bare shoulders with a smirk on his face,

"She is only saying what you want her too because she's terrified!" Erik yelled and was even more stunned when Claire jumped and turned away, hugging the Shah's husky frame in fear and the Persian King stroked her hair with a chuckle,

"She is quite the obedient and timid little slave is she not?... I have her well trained. Five years worth of obedience training is more than enough" the shah told Erik whom looked at Claire's scared form,

"Claire?... Please, you don't need to be afraid of me. We're friends..." Erik told her gently,

"Friends don't give their friends 20 lashes now do they, Magician?" the shah mocked,

"It wasn't like that! You made me do that to her!" Erik yelled whilst glaring at him,

"Did I?... I don't think that's how my mistress remembers how it happened" The shah told him smugly and Erik felt his blood boil with a burning inferno,

"Your... Your mistress..." Erik mumbled as everything sunk in and Erik gently moved Claire out of the way before tackling the shah,

"I SHALL END YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!" Erik yelled, clasping his throat tightly,

"NO! Please I beg you! Don't hurt him!" Claire yelled and Erik turned to look at her stunned and he saw the terrified and desperate pleading expression on her face... Erik could not bare it and slowly released the Shah's throat, standing as Guards rushed over and helped their ruler as Erik took one last sad look at Claire before leaving the throne room. Nadir was quick to follow after his old friend.

* * *

 **What has the Shah done to Claire?! You shall have to review if you want to find out quicker! Can Erik Save Claire from the Shah's hold?!**

 **Review for Chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Check Mate**

* * *

Nadir had raced to catch up with Erik whom he found mounting a black stallion,

"Erik, wait!" Nadir yelled, rushing to the horse's side and saw how his masked friend glared down at him,

"You told me that you would watch out for her. She's broken, bruised and terrified... Do you call that watching out for her?!" Erik yelled,

"My friend, you must listen to me. What you saw back there was not what it seemed..." Nadir tried but Erik remained stubborn,

"She's terrified of me, Nadir... She thought I actually whipped her that day because I..." Erik struggled before looking down sadly but Nadir shook his head,

"Believe me, Erik. I have made good on my promise these past five years and I have watched out for her as best I can... I feared that the shah had succeeded in breaking her after his first obedience lesson with her... She was so quiet and her cheeks were covered in dry tears but during my rounds of the palace prison I saw her looking at... I know it might seem strange but she was looking at a chess piece. A rook. I'm not sure what it means but I've always had a feeling that it had something to do with you" Nadir explained and Erik soon developed an expression of realization as he slowly dismounted from Caesar; Nadir watched his friend's face curiously,

"... Does this mean something to you?" Nadir pressed,

"In the weeks leading up to my and Claire's plan to flee Persia... We carried out our normal routine throughout the day and we would play chess. She was determined to beat me..." Erik said with a slight chuckle, closing his eyes as he remembered that evening so many years ago.

* * *

 _Claire had smiled brightly as she examined the chess board before her,_

 _"Oh I have you now" she announced smugly causing Erik to chuckle with a smirk,_

 _"You say that every time we play" he teased but looked stunned as Claire moved her piece, claiming Erik's black rook and she smiled brightly,_

 _"Check mate!" she declared proudly and Erik could only smile brightly as they both began laughing; A gentle form of celebration for Claire's first win in a game of chess._

* * *

Erik held a soft smile on his face as he remembered the happy times,

"She kept my rook as her prize for winning... If what you say is true then this means that she hasn't fallen for the shah's lies" Erik reasoned more to himself before looking at Nadir,

"I need you to sneak me into the dungeon. I need to see her" Erik told the Doroga whom smiled brightly,

"I am at your service my old friend" he assured and Erik held a smug smirk before both he and Nadir began planning their break in to the palace prison.

* * *

It was the dead of night that found Nadir and Erik making their way from shadow to shadow that the darkness helpfully provided them with; Nadir carefully timed the guard patrols as he and his masked friend made their way to a gate that defended the stone staircase that descended down into the palace dungeons;

"It's locked but have no fear. I brought these" Nadir assured as held up a set of lock picks but was stunned when Erik simply struck the gate with a heavy kick of his foot causing the lock to break and the gate to swing open and quickly descended,

"... Or you could just kick the gate right from its hinges" Nadir mumbled sarcastically before following his friend down the staircase.

* * *

Claire was sitting within one of the corners of her dark, damp cell and softly brushed her fingertips against the small black rook in her hand which she quickly hid when she heard someone coming but was stunned when Nadir appeared and smiled at the sight of her,

"Nadir..." she said in confusion,

"I've found her" Nadir called and Claire smiled brightly, standing when Erik came to Nadir's side and she rushed towards the bars,

"Erik... You're here" she whispered, cupping his cheek through the bar causing him to smile,

"I wasn't about to leave you behind... I must confess I almost did due to your fascinating skills as an actress but Nadir was able to inform me of your strength to refuse the shah's mind games" Erik explained as Nadir went off to find a key to the cell; Claire looked up at Erik softly,

"... I have missed you" she told him as Erik brushed a tender thumb across a bruise on her cheek,

"I have missed you too, my dear friend" he replied, collecting the key from Nadir when he returned to his side and quickly opened the cell, chuckling when Claire hugged him tightly,

"Now we must away from this place. It is taking me every strength not to go and make the shah pay for making you his mistress... Plus we have a rematch chess game scheduled, my dear" Erik told her with a teasing smirk causing Claire to giggle as they all quickly fled the prison.

* * *

Erik found it very irritating that it took a whole five hours to reach Nadir's home due to the fact that they had to wait long amounts of time so that they could pass through the marketplace safely without being caught by any of the guard patrols; Nadir and Erik quickly started packing provisions with Claire's assistance,

"There is a ferry we can take once we make it to the nearest port. All three of us should make it safely to Paris within the week" Erik informed,

"Paris?... Is that where you have been all this time?" Claire asked curiously and Erik smiled,

"I have been everywhere but Paris is the place I chose to settle down. I have built a safe haven where no one shall ever harm you again, Claire... You have my word" Erik told her, cupping her cheek as she smiled softly before providing her with a nightgown and a trench coat, instructing her to go and change out of her court garments.

* * *

An awkward silence developed between Erik and Nadir as they continued to pack provisions,

"... Erik? What exactly are your feelings for Claire?" Nadir asked causing Erik to look at him confused,

"What do you mean? Claire is my friend" Erik answered simply and Nadir rolled his eyes in amusement,

"No, Erik. I am your friend. What does Claire truly mean to you?" Nadir pressed,

"I would class you more as an unfortunate acquaintance... Claire is someone I am very thankful for. She doesn't judge me or look upon me with uncertainty because of my mask... She does not pressure me about what hides beneath it" Erik admitted and Nadir couldn't help but smile softly,

"She is still your wife despite what the shah says... Do you not love her?" Nadir asked, watching as Erik looked at him stunned,

"Love her?... No why would you ask such a thing?" Erik replied,

"Because I believe a part of her heart might just love you" Nadir told him simply but Erik chuckled,

"Believe me, Doroga. If you knew what lies beneath this mask then you would know that not a single person in this world can ever love me" Erik told him before going off to check on the patrols outside.

* * *

Erik could only thank silent forces for the fact that he, Claire and Nadir had been able to reach the nearest port from Persia; Erik was amused to discover that Nadir had sea sickness causing him to spend most of his time up on deck and offering his digested lunch to the sea creatures lurking beneath their ship. Erik turned his head to see Claire sleeping peacefully with her head rested against his shoulder and he gently brushed a ginger curl from her face, watching as she smiled softly within her dream filled sleep; Erik thought of the question that Nadir had asked him... Could he love her? Surely not. After all he had been told many times that a monster like himself was not capable of loving someone never mind being loved by someone else. No, Claire was simply his friend whom he vowed to protect... It was no surprise that Erik still couldn't help but wonder if a love between himself and Claire would ever be possible.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New Beginning**

* * *

Claire had been sleeping peacefully during the carriage ride; Nadir had paid for a coach per Erik's instruction and it was only when the carriage pulled up outside a grand chateau that Erik gently shook Claire's shoulder causing her to stir,

"I'm sorry to wake you but we've arrived" Erik told her before climbing out of the coach and offered her his hand, helping her do the same.

* * *

Nadir was stunned at the glorious house that stood before them,

"How on earth did you afford this?" he asked,

"It wasn't easy. My masked face doesn't exactly scream trustworthy to Parisian realtors so I had an old friend of mine; Madame Giry purchase it on my behalf... Come, we have much to see" Erik told them as he offered his arm to Claire whom smiled gently, accepting it as he lead her and Nadir inside.

* * *

Erik helped Claire remove her coat before hanging it on a cloak hook as they entered the chateau; The entrance hall was stunning with a grand marble staircase which connected to both the east and west side of the house and was lined with an elegant patterned carpet,

"It's... Beautiful" Claire murmured as Erik lead them into the main parlor; Happy as Claire smiled brightly at the sight of a chess board frame built into one of the tables before the window,

"We may have that rematch this evening if you wish. I believe it is far too long overdue do you not agree?" Erik asked with a slightly teasing tone but frowned as he saw a tear fall down Claire's cheek as she sat down upon a stunning couch,

"I... It is also stunning, Erik... But... I don't deserve any of this" she murmured sadly, casting her gaze down to the carpet below her feet and Erik was quick to come and sit by her side with a confused expression,

"How could you even think that?" Erik pressed, touching her cheek gently so that she would look at him as he wiped away her tear with his thumb,

"... Because... I broke my vows to you Erik... I became the Shah's mistress... I am not worthy to be your wife..." Claire whispered sadly but saw how the masked man before her gave a soft smile,

"Claire. The marriage between us was nothing more than a union that would keep us both safe... I understand your reasons for becoming the shah's..." Erik struggled and sighed,

"I may hate the shah with every ounce of my being but please know that I do understand. You were terrified because you were under his dominion but you're safe now" Erik assured her and Claire frowned,

"I... If you did not return to Persia to save me because of or marriage then... Why did you come back?" she asked confused,

"You're my friend, Claire... What other reason could I have had for coming to save you?" Erik replied with his own form of confusion and Claire stood quickly, backing away from him,

"Your friend?... I... I thought..." she tried as Erik stood with a look of confusion on his face,

"I... I thought that you might have returned because..." she tried but saw the concern in Erik's eyes as he came to stand before her,

"Yes?" he pressed gently, surprised when Claire moved forward and hugged him gently, not seeing the sad expression on her face that she hid from him,

"Nothing... Forgive me. I am just tired from my journey" Claire brushed off and Erik pushed her back gently so that he could smile down at her which she reluctantly returned,

"You may go and choose any room in the chateau that you like. I informed Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg that you were to have first pick" Erik told her, smiling brightly as he encouraged her to go off and pick... It was only after she ascended the staircase that Erik noticed Nadir shaking his head with an unimpressed expression,

"What is on your mind, Doroga?" Erik questioned,

"You're a fool for not seeing what is right in front of your eyes... You cannot see nor seem to understand that Claire is in love with you" Nadir told him firmly but Erik only scoffed,

"You are mistaken, Nadir" Erik replied simply,

"Are you so certain? You did not see what she went through these past five years whilst under the shah's hold... I watched her add tally mark after tally mark to the wall of her cell. It was only after I noticed the black rook she kept that I realized she was counting down the days she was enduring without you" Nadir told him but saw the puzzlement in Erik's eyes... It was the type of look one would have if having a complete stranger come up to them and attempt to communicate in a language they didn't understand; Nadir took a moment to realize and he looked at his friend sadly,

"Oh my poor friend... You don't know what love is do you? That's why you can't understand... You've suffered so much that the feeling is non existent to you. This world has hurt you so much that... You don't see the light Claire carries within her heart for you" Nadir realized but Erik rolled his eyes,

"This chateau has a library filled with books on every subject that this world has to offer. Every book I have indeed read and every subject I have memorized. If you think that I do not know what love is then you are a fool" Erik told him with a chuckle,

"It is one thing to understand the definition of love, my friend but it is another to know what it feels like... To know what love truly means" Nadir reasoned but Erik shot a glare in his direction,

"There is no love in this world for a man like me, Doroga. My own mother could not even bare to hug me never mind love me... She went as far as to make me wear an old flour sack for a mask so as to hide me not just from the world but from her also... Do not bring up this subject again or you will find yourself looking for lodgings within the city" Erik warned him before storming off and Nadir could only sigh; Feeling sorry for his friend whom truly believed that he could never be loved when it was already so obvious that the woman upstairs did in fact do just that.

* * *

 **Will Erik realize Claire's feeling for him? And even come to discover that he may return them? Review for chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Endless Games**

* * *

Claire chose a room that had a small stone balcony but the most stunning view of Paris which sat in the far distance from the Chateau's location; Her room had a four poster bed made from rose wood which sat across the room from a grand fireplace that would easily keep her warm during winter nights; Claire smiled softly as she placed her black rook upon the mantelpiece before looking up at the portrait that hung above her. It was a painting of a stunning woman with brunette hair and amber eyes... Erik smiled as he entered her room to find her admiring the painting,

"That is Christine Daae. An upcoming prima donna at the Opera Populaire" he explained,

"Why is there a painting of her here?" Claire asked curiously,

"During the five years we were separated. I found refuge beneath the very same opera house in which Miss Daae lives thanks to Madame Giry... It was one night that I heard Miss Daae singing. At first I thought it was an angel singing and I had gone to investigate... She was a mere chorus girl back then. Her voice was glorious but obviously untrained... I heard her praying to the spirit of her father in heaven to send her an angel of music that he had promised to her on his death bed. I knew that my mask would make her uneasy so... I became the angel she desired and began teaching her during my spare time" Erik explained and Claire couldn't help but smile softly,

"That was a wonderful thing you did for her... You always have had a great talent for music as well as a kind heart" she praised causing Erik to smile,

"Why thank you... Perhaps we might attend the Opera tonight. Hopefully La Carlotta will not be performing" Erik grumbled to himself and Claire giggled,

"Who's that?" she asked,

"An banshee whom happens to unfortunately be another prima donna within the opera house but it is no matter... Will you come?" Erik asked, happy as he saw Claire smile brightly as she nodded,

"Yes, I would love too" she told him and Erik told her that he would have Madame Giry lend her an appropriate gown until she had some of her own.

* * *

Claire was excited but couldn't help but be confused when Erik told her that he was sending her ahead to the Opera in a coach and he would meet her there,

"I shall find you in box five" he told her with a reassuring smile, beckoning to the coach in an encouraging manner,

"Alright... I'll see you there then" she replied before climbing inside the coach and closed the door, waving to Erik as the carriage carried her off to the Opera Populaire.

* * *

Claire listened to the instruments of the orchestra being tuned as she sat in box five, waiting for Erik. She was growing anxious as the performance was about to begin and Erik had still yet to arrive... She picked up the playbill and discovered that tonight's production was 'Cinderella' A fairy tale she knew all too well and it happened to be her favourite; Claire noted that La Carlotta whom Erik had mentioned was listed to be playing Cinderella,

"Sorry for my tardiness. I had business to attend too" Erik said suddenly causing Claire to jump as she had not heard the box door open but she still smiled in relief,

"Well you're here now. What business did you have to attend too?" she asked curiously as Erik took the seat beside her own and smiled,

"Oh nothing that you would find interesting. I find it quite boring myself" he assured her as the oil lamps turned down low as the curtain raised and the show began.

* * *

Claire noticed Erik's fist clench as 'Cinderella' made her way onto the stage during the opening scene of act one and began... Unfortunately singing some very high and sour notes that made Claire cringe. She now understood Erik's dislike for La Carlotta... However Claire couldn't help but frown when the opera singer... Croaked like a toad, disturbing her singing; Erik began laughing and Claire looked at him with a frown,

"Erik..." she scolded, watching as his laugh became a light chuckle and he smiled in amusement. Claire turned her gaze back to the stage when she heard La Carlotta begin singing again but once again she croaked causing Erik to chuckle even more,

"It's not funny, Erik. Something's obviously wrong with her voice" Claire scolded unimpressed with his behavior but he continued to smile,

"More so than usual. Don't worry, Claire. They will change her for the understudy and if I am unlucky then La Carlotta will be back to performing tomorrow" Erik grumbled to himself and Claire frowned... She looked down at the playbill in her hands and found that the understudy was none other than Christine Daae... Erik's student... Claire suddenly recalled the 'business' Erik had mentioned when he arrived and she looked at him firmly,

"... Erik, did you do this?... Did you do something to that woman so that Miss Daae would sing tonight?" Claire demanded,

"The managers continued to disobey the requests in my notes. I warned them that a disaster would occur should La Carlotta remain as the leading female performer" Erik replied simply,

"What did you do?" Claire demanded and Erik looked at her confused by her upset tone and expression,

"Nothing drastic. I simply slipped some powdered chilly into her throat spray... Why are you getting so upset?" Erik asked her,

"What did you mean when you mentioned something about notes to the managers?" Claire asked,

"... I told you. I resided here during our years apart. I became a ghost of sorts... The managers are incompetent fools and do not know the first thing about the arts nor do they truly respect them. So I became what some people call: The Phantom Of The Opera. I make simple demands and they follow them unless they want something bad to happen" Erik explained as if it were the most reasonable and simplest thing in the world,

"What exactly do you demand from them, Erik?" Claire asked firmly with a horrified expression,

"That they remove La Carlotta from all shows performed within this house, that this box be kept empty for my personal use and that they pay me 20,000 francs a month to keep my 'supernatural' tricks at bay" Erik told her, frowning even more when he saw Claire's stunned and horrified face and he watched her stand quickly, pulling on her cloak,

"Where are you going? The show is not yet over" Erik tried and Claire looked at him angrily,

"It's stolen, Erik... All of this is stolen" she told him, gesturing around the box and her expression grew sad,

"... I thought... I thought you were different. You've found a form of power here and you've used it to create fear... and then you use that fear to get what you want..." Claire murmured, looking away from him and Erik stood with a sorrowful expression,

"No, Claire don't even begin to think what I know is starting to enter your mind... I am nothing like him. I am not the shah" Erik told her and Claire looked up at him sadly,

"... The Shah made me his mistress because he wanted to make me fall in love with him just like he had done to all the other girls within his harem... I swore that I would never fall in love with him... But I guess I was foolish because I had already fallen in love with another man whom is obviously just like him" she whispered before turning away and left the box; Erik could only remain where he was as her words began swirling within his mind... Erik moved to follow after her but he heard his student, Christine begin singing on stage having replaced La Carlotta as Cinderella... It was a long moment until Erik forced himself to close the box door and retake his seat and began enjoying the performance.

* * *

It was midnight when Erik returned to the Chateau; He found Nadir in the parlor drinking a cup of tea,

"How angry is she?" Erik asked causing Nadir to look confused,

"Who?" he pressed,

"Claire... She left the opera early... we had a disagreement" Erik explained and saw Nadir develop an expression of concern as he put his cup down and stood,

"Erik, Claire isn't here... She never came home." Nadir told him and Erik felt himself grow very worried. Where on earth would she have gone if not back to the Chateau?

* * *

 **Uh oh! Where has Claire gone?! (Heads Up! She has NOT returned to Persia) haha ;D Review for Chapter 8!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Working With 'The Enemy'**

* * *

 _~ Flashback To The Night Before ~_

* * *

 _Claire stormed away from box five with a sad and disappointed expression on her face; She looked back towards the box half hoping that Erik would be following after her... But he wasn't. Claire made her way down the staircase into the Opera foyer to find two gentlemen pleading with the woman she recognized as La Carlotta,_

 _"Please Mademoiselle, This is simply a sore throat. It happens to every great singer" one man pleaded,_

 _"No! This is the phantom sabotaging my career once again" Carlotta responded, putting a hand to her throat when it cracked and Claire saw how she looked down sadly as a tear fell down her cheek; Claire found a sense of courage as she made her way down towards Carlotta,_

 _"I know of a remedy that will sooth your throat quickly... You may even be able to continue performing as Cinderella in act 2" Claire told her, earning the singers curiosity but the managers looked uncertain,_

 _"But... The Phantom has forbidden that La Carlotta perform... He would be furious if we tried to go against his orders a second time tonight" the man whispered to his colleague but Claire smiled at Carlotta encouragingly,_

 _"I'm sure when audience members purchased their tickets it was because they saw your name on the poster. Are you really going to let a sore throat stop you from ever performing again?" she asked and watched as Carlotta looked at her sadly, pulling her away from the managers gently,_

 _"I... I am no fool. I know that I cannot hold a tune... Monsieur Andre and Firmin have been kind enough to encourage me but I know they only keep me on the stage because... Having an Italian singer in a performance draws in press as well as an audience... The Phantom terrorizes me due to his hatred caused by lack of singing ability" Carlotta explained sadly and Claire could only frown,_

 _"... Do you like singing?" she asked, watching as Carlotta smiled,_

 _"Music means everything to me... My mama was a singer. I've wanted to become a great singer like her to make her proud but... My voice... It always betrays me." the diva explained sadly and Claire thought for a long moment before developing an idea causing herself to smile,_

 _"... I think you need an angel of music. I do not claim to know much of music but I once had a great teacher and I remember everything he ever told me... I could teach you. Train your voice to become better" Claire told Carlotta whom soon smiled brightly,_

 _"You would help me?" she asked,_

 _"Yes... I am not scared of what the phantom thinks" Claire replied certainly with a smile on her face._

* * *

Claire noted how Carlotta carried herself like a spoilt diva in order to gain attention,

"I'm not allowed to eat chocolate! I have to maintain my figure, imbecile!" the singer yelled at one of the staff but Claire came to her side, taking the box of chocolates that had been given to her,

"Sour notes are fulled by sour actions and behavior... This treat has been given to you out of admiration. You may not be allowed these but at least try and be sweet like them" Claire encouraged and Carlotta frowned, looking at the heart shaped box of chocolates and sighed before looking at the young man she had yelled at and took a deep breath,

"... Forgive me, Monsieur... Rehersals can be very stressful and tiring. It was selfish of me to dismiss your kind gesture so easily. I pray that you might accept my apology" Carlotta told the gentleman whom smiled in surprise before taking her hand and pressed a kiss to its surface,

"You are forgiven, Madame Carlotta. I look forward to seeing your next performance" he told her before taking his leave and Carlotta smiled brightly, placing a hand to her stomach,

"I... I acted like myself... It was so easy... I feel... I feel so at ease" she murmured more to herself and Claire smiled,

"People may expect you to act a certain way but that doesn't mean you have too. The only acting you should focus on doing is when you're on the stage... Now, shall we begin this evening's lesson?" she encouraged and Carlotta smiled brightly,

"Oh yes. Please, I want to become better" she told her in excitement with a giggle that Claire soon shared before they began their first lesson.

* * *

Carlotta grew frustrated throughout the lesson now and again,

"Don't force it. Music is a form of magic... You must let it flow correctly" Claire encouraged and Carlotta sighed,

"But... How?" she asked,

"When you are on that stage. You are not La Carlotta... At this moment in time when you are on that stage you are 'Cinderella'. A lonely servant girl with dreams of a better life... She has lost not only her mother but also her father... You have been left to endure a life under the guardianship of your evil stepmother and step sisters. They treat you no more than a common slave but despite all that pain... All that hardship. You still find the courage to continue to be kind and that... Is the light that shall lead you to your happy ending" Claire told her, watching as Carlotta closed her eyes, letting her words sink in; Their lesson came to an end when manager Andre summoned Carlotta to rehearsal.

* * *

Carlotta stood on stage with a nervous expression as she looked towards an empty box five... She then turned her gaze to Claire whom gave her an encouraging smile,

"You're Cinderella" she told her and for the first time in Carlotta's life... She knew she had a friend and she closed her eyes as the orchestra began playing their instruments; Carlotta channeled the pain and bravery that lived within Cinderella's character and she began to sing... Everyone was stunned by the enchanting improvement in her singing voice and Claire smiled brightly. Erik may have taught Christine how to sing the correct notes but she had taught Carlotta not only the same thing but also how to become the character she was singing as.

* * *

 **I don't think Erik is going to be happy about this! Review for Chapter 9!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Diva's Triumph**

* * *

Erik had returned to the opera intending to search for clues as to Claire's whereabouts... You can probably imagine his surprise when he heard her voice coming from within the main auditorium; Erik made his way through one of the secret passages that lead to box five and he stayed perfectly hidden within the shadows as he watched with a frown as Claire was... Teaching Carlotta in the subject of singing!

* * *

Carlotta smiled as she finished her vocal exercises,

"Thank you, Claire... I truly feel that my voice is improving little by little" the singer told her and Claire smiled,

"As your teacher I can tell you my professional opinion is that I completely agree with you and as your friend I can tell you that you are making amazing progress" she praised in reply,

"You mentioned how you once had a great teacher. Who was he? Why do you not still train with him?" Carlotta asked curiously and frowned upon seeing Claire develop a sad smile,

"He wasn't really my teacher just a great friend whom happened to be a great musician... I would always watch him compose and that is how I learnt a great deal about music. I thought I knew all there was to know about him but... It seems even your heart can lie to you" Claire murmured sadly as she placed a music score upon the piano that sat on the stage and she sat down,

"You loved him?..." Carlotta pressed gently and watched how Claire looked at her with another sad smile before sitting up straight and placed her fingertips against the ivory keys,

"... We should rehearse the aria" Claire lightly changed the subject before playing a few notes before beginning the opening melody as Carlotta nodded and began singing.

* * *

Erik could only watch with a stunned expression as he heard the miraculous improvement in La Carlotta's voice... It took a moment for him to process what was occurring before him and his face became firm... Claire was teaching Carlotta which meant that Christine might not become the prima donna that he knew she was destined to be and he would not stand for it!

* * *

It was later that Carlotta had to head off for a costume fitting and Claire made her way back to the room that Carlotta had requested the managers provide her with after learning that she needed somewhere to live; Claire gave out a muffled cry when she was suddenly grabbed from behind as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a secret corridor. Claire turned towards her captor with a terrified expression when they released her... She sighed in relief to find Erik standing there but she developed a firm unimpressed expression,

"Don't ever scare me like that again" she scolded,

"What are you playing at?! Teaching La Carlotta whom is obviously not fit to stand upon this house's stage" Erik responded in a growl,

"She is worthy to perform here" Claire defended causing Erik to scoff with a humorless smile,

"She does not even begin to hold a single ounce of respect for the arts performed here" Erik reasoned and Claire shook her head with a sad expression,

"If you had even bothered to just stop and think for once in your life. You would know that La Carlotta knew that the only reason the managers let her perform here is because of the fact that she is Italian and it not only brings in a crowd but publicity... Did you even know that all Carlotta has ever wanted is to become a great singer like her mother once was" Claire told him firmly and Erik's firm expression faded slowly,

"... Her mother was a singer?" he murmured,

"Yes, but you were too busy terrorizing her to learn that... Carlotta may be unworthy in your eyes but apart from being my student she is also my friend and I forbid you from performing any of your tricks upon her ever again" Claire warned causing Erik's face to grow firm once more as he took a step towards her,

"I warn you, my dear... There is only room for one angel of music and one prima donna in this opera house and neither is you nor La Carlotta. This is my opera house so I advice you to terminate your lessons with Carlotta immediately" Erik growled but Claire kept her eyes locked with his own,

"I spent half my life being terrified of one shah... I refuse to be terrified of another. I will not terminate my lessons nor my friendship with Carlotta" Claire told him and Erik gave a quiet growl of frustration,

"Very well then... Let it be war upon you both" Erik growled before storming off into the shadows of the secret corridor and Claire held a firm expression upon his retreating form before exiting through the secret door that she had been pulled through and watched as it silently closed behind her automatically.

* * *

 **Hello! Here is your chance to have your desired scene appear in the next chapter! All you need to do is tell me your favorite scene and Character so far! It's that easy! The only rules are that I do not write smut scenes. I am only pointing this out so readers might avoid disappointment! Let me know your favorite scene and character so far as well as your desired scene idea in the reviews!**

 **Review for Chapter 10!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Phantom Flashes**

* * *

Carlotta had an awkward expression as Claire helped her with her costume headdress which she examined distastefully,

"I look... Rediculous" she grumbled and Claire couldn't help but giggle,

"Correction. Your character looks rediculous... Are you nervous?" Claire asked as she continued to help her friend and student to get ready for the first dress rehearsal of Hannibal,

"... What... What if the phantom tries to sabotage the rehearsal?" Carlotta murmured after a long moment, confirming her anxiety to Claire whom offered an encouraging smile,

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine" Claire assured her before encouraging her to head to the stage were the rest of the cast were warming up for the dress rehearsal.

* * *

The managers requested to hear Carlotta sing an aria from Act 3 of Hannibal before the dress rehearsal began; Carlotta looked at Claire nervously but gave a shy smile when Claire gave her a nod of encouragement... She was only half way through the second verse when a sand bag came crashing down from the flies above the stage causing Carlotta to dive out of the way just in time,

"It's the phantom!" cried Meg Giry whom pointed as a shadow fled out of sight and Claire's face grew firm before rushing to Carlotta's aid, helping her to stand,

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern as the managers came rushing over; Carlotta held an angry and frustrated expression,

"No I am NOT alright!" she yelled in response,

"You said that everything would be fine! You... You always tell me that nothing will happen! But they continue to happen! These... Things happen all the time! For the past three years even before you came here! These things happen!... Well until they stop happening. I refuse to sing!" Carlotta yelled before storming off; Madame Giry, the house's resident ballet mistress came to Claire's side and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder as she called after her friend,

"Best to give her some time to calm down... For now perhaps it best to carry on with rehearsal as best we can" The ballet mistress encouraged causing Claire to sigh but nodded, heading to one of the wings with the woman she knew as Antoinette as they began to watch her students perform Hannibal's first dance number.

* * *

Erik stood within the privacy of box five with a smug smirk upon his face. With Carlotta gone, Christine as her understudy would take her roll; Erik watched the dancers, evaluating their performance but his attention was drawn to Claire... It was the expression on her face... Something was wrong and it only took him a moment to realize... The dancers... They were performing a number known as the slave dance as a male dancer made his way around them with a prop in hand... A prop that was a whip.

* * *

Claire was trembling in fear as she watched the male dancer as he dramatically brought his prop whip down upon the stage floor with a _Crack_ that caused Claire to wince as she heard her cries from the past echo within her mind as she remembered how the shah's guards were ordered to hold her down whilst Erik was forced to count 20 times with every lash he was forced to make upon her back; Antoinette noticed the painful expression upon Claire's face and became concerned,

"Claire?... Are you alright?" she Inquired, going to place a hand on her shoulder but Claire now had a tear rolling down her cheek as she turned away and fled from the backstage entirely... Erik had seen her flee and quickly made his way through a secret passage intending to find her.

* * *

Claire had taken the first winding staircase she came too and found herself on the roof of the opera house; She used the wall for balance as she struggled to stay standing due to the sudden panic attack that was occuring... She was throwing up when Erik found her,

"Claire..." he murmured making his presence known as he came to her side, removing his cloak and placing it around her shoulders and held her gently as she weakly fell to her knees and began sobbing; Erik pulled her close allowing her to sob into his chest as she clung to the labels of his suit jacket; Erik took a handkerchief and wiped away the liquid debris from her lips that she had brought up only a moment before,

"I... It hurts Erik... I can still feel the salt they rubbed into the wounds after..." Claire sobbed in struggle as Erik brushed a soothing hand through her urban curls,

"Shhhhh... It's alright. I'm here... I'm here" he told her as she leaned up and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder and Erik wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug and found himself remembering the words Claire had said to him only a few days earlier in box five...,

 _"... The Shah made me his mistress because he wanted to make me fall in love with him just like he had done to the other girls within his harem... I swore that I would never fall in love with him... But I guess I was foolish because I had already fallen in love with another man whom is obviously just like him"_...

* * *

Claire's words echoed within Erik's mind over and over again as he continued to hold her in his arms... She had told him... She had told him that she... Surely it could not be possible?... But then Erik remembered his and Claire's time together in Persia. Every time she brought him food and drink whilst he was composing and he would tell her that she didn't have too... Erik remembered how Claire would always respond with the same thing... A smile on her face whilst she said: _"You're my husband, Erik... I Care about you"_

* * *

Erik allowed a tear to fall down his cheek as he finally realized... Claire was in love with him.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 11!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Conflicted**

* * *

Erik decided it best to take Claire down to the underground caverns below the opera house where he had lived during the years they were separated; Claire was stunned to find the home that Erik had built himself beside the lake that ran through the caverns,

"This place... It's amazing" she murmured causing Erik to smile gently as he went off to light some more candles to given the cavern some more illumination as Claire admired a model of the opera's stage with figures upon it representing the house's production of Hannibal,

"It is not the most habitable of locations but I had to make do with what was available to me. Madame Giry also assured me that I would be safe and undisturbed... When I began planning to return to Persia to rescue you I decided it best to purchase the Chateau. I was not about to have my wife living in a cave" Erik explained with a slight chuckle as he turned to smile at her and saw how she looked at him sadly and Erik sighed,

"... I am sorry about my actions involving Carlotta... It will not happen again. You have my word" Erik promised and watched as she moved and sat down in the chair that stood before the desk on which the stage model sat,

"... Claire... You told me that you refused to fall in love with the shah but yet..." he tried,

"I still fell in love with you?... Yes, I remember what I said" Claire responded sadly as Erik came and knelt before her and took her hand in his own,

"If you will give me the chance. We can start again and I shall be the husband you deserve... I shall give you the love you have been yearning for these past years" Erik vowed and Claire smiled sadly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze,

"Oh Erik... There is nothing I want more in this world but... I already know that your heart belongs to someone else" she told him sadly with a gentle gesture of her head towards the paintings of Christine that lined the cavern walls; Erik looked towards his drawings before looking back at Claire and shook his head,

"No... You don't understand. I don't..." he tried but Claire cupped his cheek gently,

"Erik. You always get this sparkle in your eyes whenever her name is mentioned... It's alright. This world has been so unkind and shown you so much hardship that you deserve to be with someone that causes that sparkle to appear in your eyes" Claire told him, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his own, closing her eyes as Erik did the same,

"... But what about you?" Erik whispered,

"Being your friend is enough for me... As long as you're happy... I'm happy" Claire told him before Erik embraced her in a hug which she happily returned.

* * *

Little did Claire and Erik know that a dark storm was approaching that would either bring upon great happiness... Or a terrible disaster. Erik began planning the evening in which he would reveal himself to Christine and it was this plan that was in fact the calm before the storm that was to follow.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Let me know what you would like to happen next in order to unlock chapter 12!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Below The Surface**

* * *

3 months had passed since Claire had given Erik her blessing to see where his feelings for Christine lead; Life was good in the opera house and Claire found that she had made friends with the entire company whom were currently performing the production of Il Muto for the next few weeks.

* * *

Claire had been happy to see Carlotta growing more and more experienced with her singing ability but she was even more happy to see how something was blooming between her and one of the lead male actors named, Ubaldo Piangi; The same gentleman whom had brought her a heart shaped box of chocolates months earlier. Claire began to base her and Carlotta's singing lessons around her friend's free time so that she could enjoy her new found bliss with her sweetheart.

* * *

It was one night that Claire had been on her way up to her room having collected a glass of water from the kitchen that she heard a startling noise,

"HELP! PLEASE GOD HELP ME!" a voice yelled causing Claire to drop her glass in fright, spilling water as well as shattered glass upon the floor; Claire knew the voice to belong to Christine and she quickly ran in the direction that the voice had come from.

* * *

Claire reached Christine's dressing room and was surprised to find the door locked as Christine desperately banged on the other side of the door,

"Don't worry, Christine. I'll have you out in a moment" Claire called to her before rushing off into the backstage office where she grabbed the spare key and quickly went and opened the door; Stunned as Christine ran into her arms, hugging her tightly in relief,

"Oh thank you... Thank you so much" Christine told Claire as she trembled in fear and Claire frowned with concerned confusion,

"Christine?... What were you running from?" Claire demanded,

"The phantom. He deceived me... I thought it was an angel teaching me but it was him all along... Oh my god, his face..." Christine sobbed causing Claire's face to fall in realization as to what must have happened; Madame Giry soon came running, pulling on her dressing gown and wore a concerned expression due to having heard all the commotion,

"What on earth is going on here?" she demanded as Christine clung to Claire as she sobbed,

"... Can you see her back to her room, Antoinette? Apparently she saw the phantom's face" Claire explained, encouraging a weeping Christine into the ballet mistress' company whom nodded and directed the young singer towards the staircase that lead up to the dormitories and Claire quickly slipped into Christine's dressing room, taking the key and locked the door once more from the inside... She turned to look for Erik but only found the wall mirror partially slid open... She quickly picked up a portable oil lamp and made her way down the dark damp corridor that lead to Erik's lakeside lair.

* * *

Claire entered the lair and frowned sadly at the sight of the trashed area... Mirrors were broken, candelabras knocked over, drawings and music scores were torn to shreds,

"... Erik?" Claire called into the partially shadowed lair before suddenly crying out as a shadow launched at her, shoving her against the cavern wall with a tight clasp upon her throat; The fright caused Claire to drop the oil lamp which was luckily lost within the waters of the dark lake. Claire saw the angry expression upon Erik's face... It was as if he didn't know who she was as she looked upon the twisted and blistered flesh that covered the right side of his face,

"... Erik... It's me..." Claire told him with struggled breath as she placed a gentle hand upon his disfigured cheek and watched relieved as his angry expression vanished; He quickly released her, taking a step away as Claire coughed, willing the breath back into her body,

"Claire... I... I'm sorry... I didn't..." Erik babbled but she looked at him reassuringly,

"Erik, it's alright... It's alright, look at me. I'm fine..." she soothed and found Erik hesitantly brushing his fingertips against her neck that had began to bruise,

"No... No... I promised... I promised I would never hurt you. I'm sorry" he told her, falling to his knees as he began to sob, taking the material of her skirt into his hands and buried his face within the material and whispered apologies over and over again. Claire knelt down, gently prying the material from him before pulling him forward into an embrace that found him resting his head against her lap like a terrified child as he sobbed and Claire continued to whisper reassurance to him as she soothed him with a gentle rocking motion.

* * *

 **What would you like to see next?! Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Tender Care**

* * *

Erik was resting back against two pillows that Claire had placed on top of each other before going and making him some herbal tea to help calm his nerves; She helped him to take a few sips due to the fact that his right hand had been injured when he had broken one of the mirrors within his home; Erik winced as Claire cleaned the scratches before bandaging his hand using a piece of material that she tore from her skirt,

"... Erik, what happened?" Claire asked him softly as he continued to avoid contact with her due to the fact that he had been yet to find his mask after his fit of anger,

"... Christine removed my mask whilst my guard was down and... She fled at the very sight of me" Erik murmured after a very long moment of silence, pulling his bandaged hand away from her own; Claire frowned and was hesitant as she reached out her hand, brushing the back of it softly against the twisted flesh that tarnished half of Erik's face and watched him close his eyes blissfully,

"None of this is your fault, Erik. Christine was selfish for removing your mask without permission and then fleeing you. Everything's going to be fine... I promise" Claire vowed causing him to look at her with a humorless smile,

"Of course everything will be fine. My handsome face ensures that" he responded sarcastically,

"You're not ugly, Erik. Not to me" Claire told him but watched as he scoffed,

"Do you not see this scar? Do not be foolish, Claire. Anything with a scar like this is a monster" he told her, sitting up on the other side edge of the bed so that his back was too her,

"... I guess I am not really the best person to comfort you. After all I have scars of my own except I am fortunate enough to have them where they can easily be hidden" Claire murmured causing Erik to sigh,

"I'm sorry, Claire... I forgot that I had plagued you with scars of your own" Erik told her guiltily as she moved to his side and sat next to him,

"You did not plague me with the scars, Erik. The shah did" she reminded him, touching his chin gently so that he reluctantly looked at her so she could examine the twisted and blistered flesh upon the right side of his face,

"Does it hurt you?" she asked gently,

"Only phantom pains" he replied with a slight humor filled half smile which caused her own to develop,

"... It isn't an injury... I was born this way. A mask is the only proper face I have ever known... Ever since the old flour sack my mother gave me as my first" he explained, hesitantly reaching up his hand and pulled away the black wig slowly from his head much to Claire's surprise as she saw the full extent of Erik's disfigurement; His head was dusty with slight sprigs of blonde hair that great from more patches of twisted and blistered pink flesh that built up his scalp,

"Oh, Erik..." Claire whispered as silence fell between them as Erik closed his eyes in shame; It was after a moment that he gave a gasp of stunned bliss as he felt Claire press her lips softly to his mangled cheek before leaning up, doing the same to his scalp and then rested her head upon his shoulder,

"You don't need to worry, Erik. I'm not going anywhere" she promised him and Erik felt himself grow numb... Was this what had been denied to him his entire life?... Was this what it was like to be cared for? To be loved by someone?

* * *

Erik found himself watching Claire sleep sometime later; He had gently moved her head off of his shoulder before laying her down against the pillows and gently pulled the blanket over her before pulling his wig back on over his head and making his way out into the main cavern that he had trashed... Erik picked up a torn drawing of Christine and glared at it... The glare became a frown as Erik noticed something... The charcoal drawn eyes... Were not Christine's... They were Claire's.

* * *

Erik quickly gathered the remains of his other drawings of Christine and found that they all had the same detail... His drawings of Christine... He had been drawing her with Claire's eyes... Erik had always admired Claire's stunning blue eyes. They made him feel safe... He realized that they not only did that but... They made him feel love... He had completely missed all those times she smiled at him... He missed the love within her eyes... That sparkle that appeared within them whenever she saw him; Erik made his way over to the trashed stage model and moved the remains out of the way, finding the doll he had made of Christine... There was that detail again. Christine's form but Claire's eyes painted upon the face... Erik's thoughts were interrupted when Antoinette lead Nadir into the lair causing Erik to turn his back to them quickly and began searching for his mask,

"Are you alright, my friend?" Nadir pressed,

"Where is Claire? Did she find her way here safely?" Antoinette added as Erik sighed in relief, finding his mask under some shredded designs and he put it on before turning back towards them,

"Yes, Claire is fine. She's sleeping" Erik answered before gesturing to Nadir that he needed to speak to him as Antoinette went to check on Claire; Nadir wore a concerned expression as he came to his friend's side,

"Is everything ok?" the Persian asked as the masked man looked at him with a tired and exhausted frown,

"... You were right, Nadir... Claire does love me" Erik admitted sadly causing Nadir to smile despite his confusion,

"Well surely that is a reason to smile is it not?" he pressed, his smile fading as Erik shook his head,

"... No. It is not... It's not because... I love her too" Erik murmured,

"Erik... You're confusing me. If you know that Claire loves you and that you return her feelings then... I am struggling to find a negative area. Please assist me" Nadir begged in slight frustration,

"... You would know why I am troubled if you had seen what hides behind this mask... Tonight something happened to me that I never thought would ever be possible... One woman fled from the sight of me and then another looked upon me without fear... She smiled and still held a light in her eyes" Erik murmured, turning away from Nadir and up-righted his desk and retrieved some stationary and his fountain pen as he began scratching ink against the parchment causing Nadir to become curious,

"What are you doing?" he pressed after a moment, watching as Erik folded up the paper, opening the desk drawer, retrieving an envelope which he placed the letter inside and sealed it before writing Claire's name upon the envelope and then turned back to Nadir, offering the envelope to her,

"Give this to Claire for me... Tell her that I am sorry... And that she is the light within my darkness" Erik murmured as Nadir accepted the envelope, confused as he saw his masked friend retrieve his cloak and pull it around his shoulders before heading off towards one of the exit tunnels,

"Erik, Where are you going?" the Persian demanded,

"Out of her life... I owe her that much" Erik mumbled as he disappeared into the darkness and Nadir was hopeless to stop him as he looked down at the envelope addressed to Claire in his hand.

* * *

 **Poor Erik doesn't believe that he deserves love! Will he and Claire see each other again?! Review for Chapter 14!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Phantoms From The Past**

* * *

10 years had passed since the Opera Populaire found that their resident phantom seemed to have crossed over to the other side but Claire had long since moved on from Paris due to the fact that there were too many bad memories which haunted her there. She kept in contact with Antoinette and Nadir through various letters as she traveled from place to place; She had been to China, Peru, England and was currently relaxing with a ships' hold that was bound for America.

* * *

Claire was reading a recent letter she had received from Antoinette whilst at the last port before boarding the ship,

 _'My Dearest Claire,_

 _I shall begin this letter the same way that I begin every one I send your way. I cannot begin to express how much myself and Meg miss you. I wish I could say that I was certain that Nadir felt the same but it was only three months ago that he returned to Persia after learning that the Shah had died from a terrible fever... I am sure this is blessed news to you, my dear and I pray that learning of this does not bring back terrible memories for you._

 _I hope that this letter finds you safe and well... I know that you have requested I not mention this certain subject within our correspondence but I must once again as if you have come across Erik in any of your travels. I am sure that I do not need to remind you that I continue to think of him as the son I always wanted but was unfortunately never blessed with._

 _I had hoped to receive some form of sign from him during these past 10 years... Has it truly been that long? I find myself having to give myself constant reminders that a man like himself must remain cautious throughout his life and so... I must endure the possibility that I might never hear from him again... The thought of this breaks my heart but... If he is safe and well then I shall continue to have a partial peace of mind._

 _Meg has asked that you send her another Theater playbill from your next destination. She is always so happy to receive one now and again with your letters. She is currently training very hard for an audition that might present her with an opportunity of a full scholarship to an astounding academy of music, dance and arts._

 _I hope to hear from you soon. May your travels keep you safe and well... I wish you happy days and sweet dreams, my dear._

 _Yours,_

 _Antoinette'_

* * *

Claire smiled softly with a slight trace of sadness within her eyes as she folded the letter up and put it safely within her satchel; She wished she could write a letter telling her that she had come across Erik during her travels... But she unfortunately had not. There had been a time after he left her alone in Paris that she had been angry... That was before she had read his letter that Nadir had given her after informing her of his sudden departure... A letter she kept safe within her sketchbook that contained drawings of places she had visited... A letter she found herself retrieving to read for most likely the thousandth time,

 _'... Claire..._

 _I have written down many things in my dark and lonely life... But I can honestly tell you that this is the hardest thing that I have ever had to write. Last night, you gave me a gift... A gift of something that I never thought I would feel... You made me feel loved._

 _I understand that you must be terribly confused by my leaving but please know that I am so sorry and that I pray you might somehow find it in your own heart to forgive me._

 _I wish you every happiness._

 _I shall see you in my dreams, my dear Claire._

 _Yours always,_

 _Erik'_

* * *

It was as the ship was approaching American shores that Claire made her way up on deck and looked up at the stars that filled the night sky as she thought of someone very dear to her... Little did she know that it was upon an island not far from her location that the very person she thought of was doing exactly the same thing as he thought of her with a sad expression upon his masked face.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 15!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Most Terrible Lie**

* * *

Claire had found some work as a street sweeper; The money wasn't that good but the job came with lodging that came in the form of a small, dingy, dank and damp apartment but Claire didn't mind. It was better than living on the streets and the constant _clink_ sound being made by rain droplets that fell from a hole in the ceiling and into a metal bucket she had set up relaxed her as she fell asleep upon the tattered mattress that laid upon the floor.

* * *

Have you ever felt really envious and frustrated of someone that was your friend but you could not help it because you always felt like you were always in their shadow?... This was what it was like for Meg Giry. She had been great friends with Christine Daae during her time at the Opera Populaire... There had been a time before Christine became a singer that both she and Meg were students in Antoinette's ballet school but it seemed that Christine always out shined Meg even as a dancer despite the fact that it was Meg's mother whom taught the class... Not many knew that Meg Giry had deliberately pushed Christine into the opera Managers attentions after an incident which resulted in La Carlotta storming off... She had done this because the phantom had requested this and she was only too happy to assist him. She had always admired his talent as a musician; Some would even say that Meg Giry had a slight crush on the phantom but she would never admit it out loud.

* * *

Meg had always been a hard worker, training to become the Opera Populaire's Prima Ballerina but no matter how hard she trained... She was always overlooked which made her very upset. It just happened to be on an unfortunate and particularly bad day Meg had been having when she collected her mother's mail only to discover a hand written letter with an American return address as well as one name... _'Erik'_... Meg hid the letter away from her mother and read it in the privacy of her room. She learnt that during the past 10 years; Erik had made something of his life and had established his own theme park and concert hall by the name of Phantasma located on a small isle named Coney Island. Meg drew herself to the conclusion that Erik owed her for her help of pushing Christine into the limelight... This lead her to telling her mother that she had obtained an audition to attend a great American school of music, dance and arts.

* * *

Meg traveled to Phantasma and Erik was stunned to see her there,

"Little Giry?... I must admit I am startled by this sudden visit but it is good to see you after all these years" Erik told her with a welcoming smile before leading her into his office,

"Is your mother here?" he asked,

"I'm afraid not. It is just me... I have come to work for you. I wish to be a headline act in your concert hall" Meg told him excitedly, earning Erik's surprise,

"Well... I do require fresh acts but please understand that I must see you perform something like everyone else" Erik told her reasonably and Meg nodded with a bright smile before getting ready and then performed a small ballet solo dance... Her excited smile faded when she saw the guilty expression on Erik's face as he came to her side,

"Meg... I admit that your skill as a dancer has improved since I last saw you... But unfortunately not enough to become a headline act. However your skill is exceptional enough to be placed within my chorus line of dancers" Erik told her, missing the burning anger and frustration that was building up inside Meg which she managed to hide with a slight smile,

"... Thank you... That's very kind of you" she struggled as he smiled curiously,

"How is your mother and Nadir?" Erik asked,

"Mother is well... She misses you. Nadir returned to his homeland after learning of the Shah's passing" Meg informed him with a slight lack of energy but the information she gave made Erik frown,

"The shah is dead?... How... How did Claire take the news?" Erik asked with slight concern and Meg felt a surge of jealousy ignite within her,

"... She's dead" she told him suddenly without really thinking and saw how his eyes widened... There was no turning back now,

"She's... No. That's not possible... How..." Erik struggled and Meg felt awful as he turned away from her weakly,

"I... After learning of the shah's passing... It was really hard for her. She became so sad and her health began to deteriorate... It was a terrible fever that claimed her... I'm sorry" Meg murmured as Erik leaned against his desk for support,

"... Please... I need to be alone right now" Erik whispered and Meg was quick to leave the room, disgusted in herself for what she had just done; Erik slowly removed his mask after hearing Meg leave and he allowed himself to sob... Unaware of the fact that Claire was on the mainland not too far away, sweeping the streets so as to earn a days pay.

* * *

 **UH OH! Will Erik learn the truth?! Review for Chapter 16!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Her Greatest Treasure**

* * *

Claire found her street sweeping pointless due to the fact that only earth dust from people's shoes and the odd tiny collection of small stones were all she had to brush aside; A king man whom ran a small cafe nearby brought her a cup of tea and piece of cake now and again,

"How is your day going so far, my dear?" he asked, earning a smile from her,

"Very well, so far. Thank you, Mr Johnson... I was wondering if you knew of any theaters nearby. I always like to attend a show before sending a playbill to a friend of mine back in France" Claire explained and saw Mr Johnson develop a thoughtful expression,

"Hmmmmm... Let me think... Well, I know that Mr Oscar Hammerstein has an opera house a few streets away but unfortunately that isn't due to open for the next few months i'm afraid. However there is a concert hall upon the isle of Phantasma" the old man informed her, pointing towards the isle that Claire had noticed now and again but had never really given it that much thought,

"There's a ferry that takes people there every hour. It's sailed by a man named Doctor Gangle... He's quite the odd fellow; Extremely attached to a top hat he always wears" Mr Johnson explained with a light chuckle that made Claire smile before once again looking towards the isle of Phantasma curiously as she mentally made plans to go there and see a show at some point.

* * *

Have you ever been walking up the stairs and missed a step causing you to feel that sickly terror in the pit of your stomach?... Well if you have then you will have felt the exact same way that Antoinette felt when she found a letter from Erik within her pigeon hole one morning; Upon seeing his name above the return address on the back of the envelope; The ballet mistress ripped it open and retrieved the letter within,

 _'My Dearest Madame Giry,_

 _I am writing to make you aware that Little Giry has arrived here safe and well. She shall be joining my chorus line of dancers here within Phantasma... I must admit it saddened me that I did not receive a reply to the letter I sent you but giving the fact of Meg's sudden arrival I can only come to the conclusion that your response was lost during transit._

 _... I find the next part of this letter very difficult to write due to having learnt of Claire's passing from Meg... I pray that she did not suffer and I find that I am unable to forgive myself for not being by her side during her final moments._

 _Meg's first show within Phantasma shall be occurring at the beginning of next month and I have enclosed a cheque so that you might travel here to Phantasma and watch the performance... I believe Meg would be overjoyed if you were there to see her debut..._

 _I ask you if you might bring yourself to look through Claire's belongings for me... There is a black rook from a chess set we used to play with together... It meant a great deal to her and it would mean a lot to me if you could find it and perhaps bring it to me... It would be a great comfort to have something that meant so much to her._

 _I hope that this letter finds you well and I wish to let you know that I look forward to seeing you again._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Erik'_

* * *

Antoinette had grown more and more confused with each of Erik's written words... Meg was working for him?... She had told him that Claire was dead?!... The ballet mistress was not sure what exactly was going on but her face grew firm due to the knowledge that Meg had disgustingly told Erik a most terrible lie by telling him that Claire was dead!... The ballet mistress found herself packing her suitcase as quickly as she could so that she could catch the first ferry to America the next morning... It was also that very same morning before her departure that she found another letter within her pigeon hole... A letter she knew that Erik would be most intrigued to see. A letter that had apparently come from 'beyond the grave'!

* * *

 **MEG'S IN HOT WATER! QUICKLY REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 17!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Missed By Minuets**

* * *

The busy schedule of rehearsals for Meg's first show in the Phantasma chorus line had the young dancer exhausted but also very excited; She felt that for the first time in her life, things were going her way and with Erik as the owner of Phantasma; It would not be long until he noticed her full potential and talent... Little did she know that her very angry and disappointed mother was on her way... It had yet to cross her mind that Erik might and had in fact sent a letter to her mother!

* * *

Erik was sat within his penthouse office applying his signature to business documents when his thoughts slowly diverted... Turning his head to look at portrait of Claire that hung on his wall across the room,

"... There was a time that being 'Mister Y' gave me a great sense of pride with the knowledge that I created Phantasma so that people like myself can live in peace and earn a decent living... But since learning of your passing... I cannot help the pain I feel within my heart" Erik murmured sadly before turning back to his paperwork as he once again began applying his signature to various papers; It was around five minutes later that an employee by the name of Squelch came knocking on the door to Erik's office,

"My apologies for disturbing you, boss. There's a lady by the name of Antoinette Giry here to see you. She claims that it's urgent... Shall I send her up?" Squelch asked causing Erik to develop a bright smile,

"Yes, of course" he replied, causing his employee to nod before leaving and sending Madame Giry upstairs to his office; Erik stood from his chair with an even brighter smile at the sight of his old friend,

"Madame Giry..." he stated, approaching her with a warm embrace that she happily returned,

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again after all these years" Erik told her before Madame Giry pulled away with a soft smile as she cupped his masked cheek gently,

"Oh my dear boy, I cannot begin to express how much the feeling is mutual for myself but there is something I must tell you... Erik... It's Claire... She's not dead" Antoinette told him quickly feeling it best to just rip the band aid off and if she had been in Erik's place then she would had felt him grow numb at this sudden information,

"Wh... What?... What do you mean 'Claire isn't dead'?... Meg told me..." Erik struggled,

"I cannot even begin to understand why she would have told you something so terrible but I can tell you certainly that Claire is not only alive..." she began as she pulled an folded envelope from her pocket and offered it to him,

"... She's here in America" the ballet mistress finished as Erik slowly accepted the letter from her, turning away from her as he removed the letter from the envelope and began to read...,

 _'Dear Antoinette,_

 _I regret to inform you that since my last journey to England; I have still yet to come across Erik in my travels... I am currently writing this letter whilst traveling aboard a ship bond for America. I have heard that it is a great place for a new start... Perhaps I might find the sense of home that I have been longing for... I continue to miss Erik greatly but like yourself I pray that he had found happiness and is safe._

 _I am happy to hear of Meg's audition. I shall indeed send a playbill for her as soon as I attend a show after settling in to America._

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love always,_

 _Claire'_

* * *

Erik turned the envelope over to view the return address,

 _"Apartment 666 ~ Manhattan Apartments_..." Erik read, his face firm despite the tear that had escaped down his cheek which he wiped away before turning back towards Antoinette,

"I know where that is. Come" he instructed firmly before leading her out of his office and passed Squelch on the way out as Erik grabbed his long black trench coat from the cloak hook,

"Inform Miss Meg Giry that she is fired on the grounds of false information provided during interview" Erik growled, storming out of the concert hall, not giving Squelch a chance to respond as he saw Antoinette follow after his employer quickly.

* * *

Erik and Antoinette had rushed and caught the ferry to the mainland before heading straight to Manhattan Apartments in which Erik hastily climbed the staircase and headed straight to Apartment 666; Knocking upon the door with desperate repetitiveness,

"Claire! Claire! It's me! Erik! Open the door!" he called, knocking even harder when no one answered but the apartment next door did as a kind faced old man made himself known,

"Hello there, I'm Mr Johnson... I'm sorry to tell you that Claire isn't here right now. I believe it's her day off today so she is possibly out enjoying some time to herself" he explained and Antoinette couldn't help but sigh,

"... Well... Maybe if we wait. I'm sure that she'll turn up" she suggested but Erik looked firm,

"Not likely. I'm going to find her" he growled before storming off, ignoring Antoinette's calls after him... Little did they both know that whilst they had caught the ferry to the mainland; Claire had caught the ferry heading to Phantasma so that she could attend a show at the concert hall and collect a playbill she had promised Antoinette for Meg.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHH DAMN IT! QUICKLY REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 18! Let me know what you would love to happen next in order to get the chapter quicker!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Locked**

* * *

Erik had a trio of of employees that had his complete trust; There was Doctor Gangle, Miss Fleck and last but not least, Squelch.

* * *

Squelch was known to most for his strength; When he was not working a show entitled 'The World's Strongest Man'. He would instead be working for Erik within the concert hall or enjoying a day off with a good book and a small glass of brandy. It was not common knowledge that Squelch in fact had photographic memory so you can probably understand his surprise when he saw a woman whom was the spitting image of the one in the portrait hanging in Mister Y's office; Purchasing a ticket for the show in the concert hall that night... A woman he and Erik's other two trusted employees knew to be dead!

* * *

Squelch sprung into action and rushed over to the ticket booth where Miss Fleck was working but had not noticed the same shocking revelation about the woman she had just sold a ticket too!,

"What was the seat number on that woman's ticket?" Squelch asked urgently causing Fleck to frown before checking the seat number on the next ticket in her pile,

"Urrrrr... Seat 15 Row D... Wh..." Fleck replied but Squelch rushed off towards the auditorium, not allowing Fleck to finish asking him why he had wanted to know.

* * *

Claire had just gotten comfortable in her seat when Squelch came rushing over to her and smiled brightly,

"My apologies, Miss. It seems due to the crowd outside that the audience will be very crowded tonight so if you please follow me. I will be happy to provide you with your own private box" Squelch fibbed causing Claire to become surprised,

"Oh... Why... Thank you. That's very kind of you" she told him with a kind smile before standing and following him.

* * *

Squelch lead Claire to box five... A name that made Claire frown due to unpleasant memories and a name that Squelch knew to be Mister Y's private box,

"I hope you enjoy the performance, Miss. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask" Squelch told her politely as she took her seat and smiled at him,

"Thank you again" she told him as he left, closing the door behind him before quietly locking it and rushed off to find Mister Y.

* * *

1 hour and 25 minutes... It does not seem like a long time for most but for Squelch whom was desperately searching for his employer and Erik along with Madame Giry whom were searching the mainland streets for a sign of Claire; It was a very long time indeed It was also the duration of the performance being shown in Phantasma's concert hall... The performance ended with a standing ovation before the audience dispersed, making their way to the exits... Claire had intended to do the same but frowned when she found the box's door locked from the outside; She knocked on the door,

"Hello?... Hello, is anyone there? I'm stuck" she called before trying the door again to know avail.

* * *

By now Erik and Antoinette returned to Phantasma's concert hall with sad expressions,

"I'm sorry we didn't find her... We can try again tomorrow" the ballet mistress encouraged but Erik frowned to find Miss Fleck and Squelch arguing,

"What on earth is going on?" he demanded firmly causing Squelch to look at him relieved,

"There you are, Sir. I've been looking for you every where" he told him as Miss Fleck rolled her eyes,

"Squelch seems to think that he has a phantom locked in your private box" she explained sarcastically,

"No, sir. She doesn't understand. It's the woman who from the portrait in your office. I locked her in your box I am sorry to say. I only meant to keep her in there until I found you which unfortunately took longer than expected" Squelch told him causing Erik's eyes to widen and he quickly snatched the key to his box from him before rushing off up the stairs.

* * *

Claire once again banged on the box door with impatience,

"Hello?... Anyone there?... I'm rather thirsty now! Just so you know!" she called with a bored tone but took a step back when she heard someone on the other side of the door... She felt herself grow numb when she discovered Erik standing in front of her after unlocking the door,

"... Erik..." she whispered, taking a shaky step forward before touching a trembling hand to his cheek causing him to close his eyes in bliss, placing his hand over her own as he one again opened his eyes to look at her,

"Claire..." he whispered in reply, watching as she smiled brightly whilst tears fell down her cheeks before she launched at him and hugged him tightly and the former phantom was only too happy to return her gesture.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 19!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Spilled Secrets**

* * *

Claire was still processing what she had just learnt after listing to Erik yelling at Meg who stood before him in his office whilst keeping her gaze cast on the floor in shame,

"Of all the selfish and terrible things! What were you thinking?!" Erik yelled as Claire looked at Meg with a confused expression,

"I just... I'm really struggling to understand... Why on earth would you tell Erik that I was dead?" Claire murmured and Meg looked at her with a sad expression as fresh tears fell down her cheeks,

"I... I'm so sorry, Claire... I... I don't know why I said it... It just slipped out. I was tired of always coming second on the level of importance. I was always overlooked when it came to Christine and then when I came here hoping to be a star... I realized that Erik cared more about your well being than helping me despite my having helped him to push Christine into the limelight he desired for her... I didn't mean to cause so much trouble" the young girl murmured but Erik was not so easily swayed,

"You may have performed in last nights' show but from this moment forward you are dismissed!" Erik yelled causing Meg to look at him horrified,

"No, Erik please! I know i've done wrong but... I really didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I truly am sorry" she told him desperately,

"My decision is final!" Erik yelled and Meg felt her blood begin to boil as she clenched her fists in frustration,

"You're punishing me for a mistake! A mistake I didn't mean to make! You've forgiven my mother for mistakes, you've forgiven Nadir! You even forgave, Claire for getting pregnant with the shah's child!" Meg yelled,

"MEG!" Antoinette yelled angrily and looked upon her daughter with a firm expression,

"I don't know how you learnt of Claire's pregnancy but... Erik was unaware of it until just now" she told her firmly causing Meg to frown as her anger died down and she looked towards Claire whom was standing behind Erik with fresh tears falling down her face whilst Erik held a numb expression as he took in the new information before turning towards Claire slowly,

"Is... Is this true?..." he murmured as Antoinette went to Claire's side, pulling her into a motherly embrace and allowed her to sob into her shoulder before looking towards Erik sadly,

"It's a painful subject for her, Erik... Shall I tell him?... Will it make things easier for you?" Antoinette asked Claire gently whom nodded with a sad sniffle, forcing herself to look at Erik but the action only resulted in her fleeing the room.

* * *

Antoinette stopped Erik from chasing after Claire before glaring at Meg,

"Go and wait for me downstairs" she instructed firmly... Meg could only obey; Antoinette looked at Erik with a sad expression,

"I know that it is common knowledge to you that Claire is like a daughter to me just as you are like a son... Claire opened up to me about many hardships she endured during her life in Persia" she began,

"I know that you are probably wondering why she kept this secret from you but the truth of the matter is Erik that to her it wasn't really a secret... It was just too painful for her to talk about. When Claire discovered she was pregnant... Well she told me of how she was overjoyed just by the fact that she was to become a mother... She didn't care who the father was but you know the kind heart that Claire carries within her... She wanted her child to know its father and she unfortunately told the Shah of her pregnancy... What Claire didn't realize was that the Shah did not allow his mistresses to carry children... He had slipped a termination potion into her drink and it was only after the deed was done that the shah informed her of his disgusting actions... Claire suffered a terrible miscarriage that resulted in her being bed bound for the 7 weeks that followed... She blames herself for the loss of her child" Antoinette explained and Erik could only close his eyes as the information sank in and he rubbed the back of his neck,

"... How did Meg...?" he tried,

"I can only assume that she overheard Claire telling me... She must have assumed that you knew due to the strong friendship between you both" Antoinette murmured sadly and looked at him with a matching expression,

"... Go and find her... She's going to need you right now" the ballet mistress encouraged and watched him leave after he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Erik found Claire in the greenhouse by the stone fountain... He came and sat beside her as she sobbed into her arms before wrapping his arm around her and pulled her close, allowing her to sob into his chest as he pressed soft kisses to the crown of her head,

"I'm here..." Erik whispered,

"You'll never have to suffer through anything alone again" he vowed, closing his eyes as he rocked her back and forth in a comforting motion.

* * *

 **I don't think Meg will be receiving a pay cheque for her first show. Review for Chapter 20!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Long Chess Game**

* * *

Erik just sat and held Claire in a comforting embrace until the sun was setting on Phantasma; Claire gave a sad sniffle as she kept her head rested against Erik's chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beat,

"... It was a boy" Claire murmured after a very long moment of silence causing Erik to look down at her curiously,

"How do you know?" he asked her gently, brushing her hair in a caring manner,

"... A mother knows... I... I told myself that I was going to name him after you..." Claire murmured and closed her eyes as Erik pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before standing and helping her to do the same as he held her hand in his own,

"Come with me" he instructed gently before leading her through the greenhouse and proceeded to collect an empty plant pot which he began filling with fresh soil,

"What are you doing?" Claire asked confused before Erik brought her forward,

"I am not doing anything. You are. You are going to plant something in honor of little Erik's memory and any time you wish to allow the thought of him... You can come down here and remember as much as you wish" Erik told her gently before leaving her to browse through the seeds as he went to fill a watering can.

* * *

Claire ended up planting some rose seeds before accepting the watering can from Erik and watered the dry soil within the plant pot,

"I way not have been able to meet you but you're always in my heart little one" she whispered before pressing a kiss to the tips of her fingertips and then pressed her fingertips to the now damp soil... She turned towards Erik and hugged him gently,

"Thank you" she whispered as he returned her embrace,

"... I want you to stay here, Claire... I want you to stay and live here... But I want it to be something that you want too" Erik told her and felt her nod in confirmation that she indeed did want the same and that she would stay in Phantasma with him.

* * *

Erik had brought Claire to one of the many rooms within his concert hall,

"I can have it made grander for you but until then you need to rest" Erik encouraged gently; Claire offered a tired and sad smile,

"It's perfect" she assured him before lying down upon the four poster bed and Erik gently pulled the duvet over her before wishing her a pleasant sleep and left her to sleep.

* * *

Erik found himself glaring when he discovered Meg waiting for him outside of Claire's new room with a sad and concerned expression upon his face,

"Is Claire ok?... Erik, I really am truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or Claire" she told him honestly but Erik's expression remained firm,

"You are to leave Claire alone" he growled in warning before storming off, leaving Meg to sigh sadly before heading off to find her mother whom was most likely going to yell at her some more. It was a very long game and Meg was still on square one.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 21!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Unspoken Truths**

* * *

The morning found Erik splashing cold water against the twisted pink flesh of his scalp; Wearing his wig was difficult sometimes, resulting in headaches that eased with some painkiller and a splash of cold water too his head and face,

"... Erik?" Claire called gently as she entered the room and he quickly covered the side of his face with his right hand,

"Claire... I'm sorry... Give me a moment" he told her, turning his back to her to retrieve his wig and mask but she came to his side and gently stopped his actions, smiling up at him gently,

"It's nothing you need to hide from me" she assured him and Erik couldn't help but give a slight smile,

"... Forgive me... I have grown used to having to hide it" he told her as he moved towards his desk and began pouring himself and Claire a cup of tea from the fresh teapot that Miss Fleck had brought in earlier and Claire came to his side before showing him a black rook,

"Antoinette told me that you wanted this back" she teased lightly and Erik chuckled at the sight of the chess piece as he placed the tea pot down and took the rook in his fingers,

"Well... I never thought that I might see this again. I cannot believe you kept it all this time" he murmured more to himself and Claire smiled softly,

"I kept something else..." she admitted before holding up the letter he left for her when he had fled Paris,

"I wanted to ask you... You wrote that you were leaving to keep me safe but you never wrote of what had put me in danger... I've always wondered what you meant... Am I still in danger?" Claire asked curiously and she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes as he offered a half smile,

"... No... You'll never be in danger again. You have my word... As for what I wrote within my letter... I simply thought that you would be safer if I were not in your life. I realize now that I was foolish... We need each other" Erik told her, watching as she smiled up at him softly with a blush staining her cheeks before she hugged him gently and he was only too happy to return the gesture.

* * *

Erik noted dark storm clouds that were gathering just off the coast of the isle and he gave a grumble,

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, joining him by his side on the balcony,

"There's a storm on the way and it looks like a rather bad one. Time to close the part and send the visitors back to the mainland and get the employee's to shelter before it hits" Erik told her before going off to give Fleck, Gangle and Squelch instructions and Claire looked off towards the storm clouds before heading off to help Erik in any way she could... Both were unaware of an entirely different storm that was on it's way to America that would cause a lot more destruction than some mere lightning storm ever could.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 22!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Sheltered**

* * *

Erik had been right to close Phantasma early before putting it into lockdown as all his employees took shelter within the concert hall and the former phantom smiled as he saw Claire preparing various mugs of tea, coffee and hot chocolate for the little ones.

* * *

Claire went around handing out blankets so people could stay warm due to lighting having cut the power which resulted in the employee's children crying out in fear and Erik sighed,

"Gangle with me" he instructed before going off to check the fuse box; Grumbling when he discovered that they had been fried and Erik knew that they wouldn't be able to be repaired until the storm died allowing him to send someone to the mainland for new parts,

"It looks like we're gonna need to survive on candle light for the time being" Erik sighed, closing the fuse box and returning to the main auditorium and couldn't help but smile when he found Claire and Antoinette dancing with the children in order to make them feel better during the storm.

* * *

Meg sat away from the crowd; She reminded herself that she didn't deserve to sit with them... Not after what she had done but that didn't stop Claire from going and sitting by her side and presented her with a mug of hot chocolate,

"Extra marshmallows" she told her gently as Meg reluctantly accepted it with a sad expression before murmuring a quiet thank you and Claire gave a sad smile,

"... I miss my son everyday" she murmured causing Meg to look at her quickly with a guilty expression as tears began falling down her face,

"Claire, I am so sorry" Meg told her quickly but Claire gave her hand a reassuring squeeze,

"Meg, it's alright... We all become angry and frustrated now and again... It just seems that you were strong for so long that... You just couldn't take it any more" Claire told her with an understanding tone causing Meg to give a sad sniffle,

"I... I do not deserve your kindness, Claire... What I did was awful... I have no doubt that Erik will banish me from the isle once this storm breaks... It is less than what I deserve" Meg said but Claire gently brushed away her tears,

"Don't worry about, Erik. I shall calm him down... I'll talk to him about returning you to the chorus line but I can't make any promises but I can assure you that I will not let him throw you off this island" Claire vowed before giving her a comforting hug.

* * *

Claire was as good as her word when she discussed the matter with Erik the next morning; It had taken some time but it was after the storm had finally broken that Erik calmed down. He refused to return Meg to the chorus line but instead agreed to place her in the role of a costume girl and Antoinette agreed that this was a suitable result after her daughter's actions.

* * *

It was also that very same morning that a stranger arrived in Phantasma... A man by the name of Darius Dufour. Of course he was only a stranger to Claire, Meg and Antoinette but not to Erik. It was Darius whom had helped Erik with the establishment of Phantasma but Claire couldn't help but feel like a timid mouse standing before a cobra waiting to strike as Erik introduced them both,

"My apologies for my being late, Erik but the storm prevented my returning on time" Darius explained,

"Not a problem, Darius. How was your business trip?" Erik asked,

"Profitable. I have once again obtained a new sponsor for Phantasma that shall keep us going for the next three seasons until their contract is renewed" Darius informed him proudly which caused Erik to feel the same as they began to discuss the details.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 23!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Sponsor**

* * *

This is the part of the story in which a person watching a film would be silently whispering for a main character to 'Not go in there' or 'No, don't do it' because they knew that something sinister was lying in wait. This is exactly the situation that was ocurring as Claire made her way down the staircase to the main foyer that morning to find Darius standing with a stranger; Darius smiled brightly at the sight of her,

"Ah, Miss Claire. Allow me to introduce you to Phantasma's newest sponsor. Monsieur..." Darius began but the gentleman politely took Claire's hand and pressed a kiss to the surface,

"Please. Call me, Phillipe. I have heard great things of you from my friend, Darius here" Phillipe informed her causing Claire to smile gently but secretly felt the same sickly feeling she had felt upon first meeting Darius.

* * *

Phillipe looked around the concert hall foyer around him and smiled,

"So when do I get to meet, Mister Y?" he asked,

"Soon, I promise you" Darius assured causing Claire to frown at him,

"I'm sure he will see you if his work schedule allows him. Sometimes it prevents him from seeing anyone most days" she corrected and noticed the hint of a glare hidden within Darius' eyes but Phillipe chuckled,

"No matter. I know of how business can keep us men busy. It was the same for my brother before he passed away" he said with a sad smile and Claire frowned gently,

"I'm very sorry for your loss" she told him,

"That is very kind of you, Miss Claire" he replied before bidding her a good morning as she headed off to get some breakfast and Darius turned towards Phillipe with a confused expression,

"Why did you give her a false name?" he asked causing his friend to smirk,

"Because my real name would alert 'Mister Y' as to my presence here and we can't have that... Not yet. The girl... Is she a problem?" 'Phillipe' asked and Darius grumbled,

"The masked freak trusts her more than most ever since their 'most blessed reunion' that he told me about the other week... Do you wish me to dispose of her?" Darius mumbled and his partner gave a chuckle as he continued to smirk,

"No, not yet... I believe I have plans for the phantom's little songbird" he replied causing Darius to smirk as they both headed off to his private office to discuss more of their dastardly plan; This would be the part were audience members were quietly screaming of how 'Phillipe' was none other than Raoul De Changny whom had deliberately given Claire the name of his older brother whom was in fact dead as he had also told her but it was not from passing away... No, Phillipe De Changny had died from falling from the stage rafters during one of his tours of the Opera Populaire. Raoul knew that his elder brother had been murdered by the hands of the phantom whom he intended to take revenge upon. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth... A life for a life.

* * *

It is this part of the story where I would like to make the audience aware of a most tragic death within the next scene. A death that will most likely bring upon tears but it is also something you will not want to miss so I advice a box of tissues and possibly a comfort blanket and perhaps a teddy bear to make the next part a little bit easier.

* * *

 **IT'S RAOUL! AHHHHHH QUICKLY REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 24!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Suspicion**

* * *

Claire had been on her way to see Erik when she heard noise coming from within his office as the door stud ajar... Erik was not someone whom left the door open nor was he one to let it slip his mind that he might have accidentally done so. She cautiously entered to find Darius sitting at Erik's desk whilst perusing through some documents,

"Darius?... What are you doing?" she asked with a frown, earning his attention,

"Ah, good morning, Miss Claire" he bid,

"What are you doing sitting at Erik's desk?... I don't think he would be very happy to find you sitting there" Claire said with slight concern as she watched Darius chuckle and smirk,

"Yes I suppose he wouldn't... You may not know this but this desk was intended to be mine one day along with this park and its income... That is what I knew to be true until I decided to go through this just out of curiosity" he said as he held up a collection of documents before standing and began reading,

" _The Final Will And Testament Of Erik Charles Destler. I, Erik Destler being of sound mind and body do hereby allocate my possessions as follows. It is my express wish that the establishment of Phantasma's full ownership be left to my dear friend and wife, Claire Destler along with 50% of my fortune consisting of a sum of $25,000,000. It is my express wish that the remaining 50% be passed on too my business partner, Darius Dufour so that he might continue to help this park flourish as the great partner he has been to me for many years."_ Darius read firmly before throwing a glare at Claire,

"I have risked everything for this park. I have worked tirelessly and I will not have some random whore just turn up after 10 years of absence and steal away everything that is rightfully mine" he growled as Claire wore a stunned expression before snatching the documents away from Darius,

"You shouldn't have read that at all. It's private and for Erik's eyes only" she scolded,

"No doubt you somehow convinced him in leaving everything to you" Darius growled,

"I did nothing of the sort but you can rest assured that I will be informing Erik of you going through his private documents" Claire told him firmly just as Erik entered the office,

"Don't worry, Claire. I am already aware. Darius already knew of the first draft of my will but I just finished writing the will you have now, last night" Erik informed her before looking towards Darius unimpressed,

"I am surprised you went snooping through my safe, Darius. You know me well enough that I would have shown yourself and Claire my will at some point" Erik told him,

"Yes but I didn't expect you to go and leave everything to her" Darius growled,

"Indeed I had my hesitation on the matter but then I remembered that I did not just want someone whom would run Phantasma. I wanted someone whom would care for my employees as I do. I know Claire's heart and I have seen the kindness and care she willingly offers them. That is why I am leaving full ownership to her but also dividing the money between you both equally" Erik explained but it only resulted in Darius storming off leaving Erik to sigh,

"He always has been headstrong. He'll calm down eventually" he mumbled before gently accepting the documents from Claire before returning them to his wall safe and locking it,

"Erik, Why do you even have a will?... Are you... Are you..." she struggled but Erik turned to her with a gentle smile,

"I can assure you Claire that I am in perfect health. I merely have a will as a precaution. That is all" he promised and Claire sighed in relief before hugging him and Erik chuckled lightly, returning her gesture,

"You need not worry, Claire. I would never keep something like that from you. Now, I was wondering if you like to join me for Brunch?" Erik asked causing Claire to giggle gently as he offered her his arm which she accepted gently,

"I would love too" she replied before following him as he lead her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Claire spent most of her mornings tending the rose brush that was growing nicely and the buds were just starting to open; Her mornings were tranquil but for Darius. His mornings consisted of going off to meet Raoul De Changny,

"Everything is falling to pieces. How are we meant to get our hands on Phantasma and that bastard's fortune if he's left practically everything to her in his will" he growled but Raoul smirked,

"Have no fear, dear cousin. The little songbird is a problem easily solved and the phantom is a spec of dust easily swiped away... The only real challenge is drawing the two apart" he grumbled with a thoughtful expression before smirking,

"Hmmmmm... It was only after my brother's murder that I reunited with a childhood sweetheart of mine... Christine. I learnt that she had been being taught by someone she believed to be 'an angel of music'... Only to find out later that it was the masked bastard himself. She was disgusted by him but despite her attempts to hide it. I know she carries a flame for him inside her heart despite being married to me... It seems that all women are nothing but whores" Raoul growled with a smirk as he approached his suitcase and retrieved a small vial before offering it to Darius,

"Hide this somewhere in the songbird's chambers. Make sure she won't stumble across it accidentally" Raoul instructed firmly,

"And what are you going to do?" Darius demanded,

"I am taking a trip back to France. I shall be gone for a few weeks. Don't screw anything up whilst I'm gone" Raoul warned, closing his case before storming off and Darius waited a while before heading back to the concert hall unseen.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 25!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Darkness**

* * *

There are important and non important events within some stories and it is only fair to say that the weeks Raoul De Changy was away back in France was weeks filled with unimportant events... The story really recommences when Raoul De Changny had convinced his wife Christine to accompany him to America on a holiday along with their son Charles whom had just turned 3 years old.

* * *

Erik was very paranoid by Christine's sudden arrival at Phantasma along with her young son,

"Why would she come here alone without the vicomte?" he mumbled to himself but Darius placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry. I shall gather what information I can" he assured before heading off but Claire couldn't help but frown as she felt something was wrong and came to stand by Erik's side,

"Something doesn't seem right about this... I don't like the fact that woman is here all of a sudden" Claire muttered,

"Her being here is no problem at all. There is only a problem if the vicomte is with her" Erik corrected,

"Why should you worry about the vicomte?" Claire asked,

"... The boy and I have a history that would mostly have him still seeking a vendetta against me and that is all I will say on the matter" Erik told her firmly and Claire folded her arms,

"I still don't like the fact that she is here... She hurt you... And I hate her for it" Claire said firmly causing Erik to turn towards her with a reassuring smile,

"You need not worry when it comes to Christine" he assured her,

"I know because I swear if she causes you any more trouble for you then she will have me to deal with" she vowed and Erik couldn't help but chuckle before they both shared a hug.

* * *

Darius told Erik that he had learnt that Christine and the vicomte were simply on a holiday with their young son but a sudden business opportunity arose that drew the vicomte away so to make it up to them both; He purchased tickets for them both. The explanation made Erik feel more at ease but Claire still could not shake the feeling that something was very wrong; Feeling even more uneasy upon her and Erik learning from Darius that Christine and her son would be staying in the hotel wing of the concert hall until the vicomte's business was complete and he would come and join them,

"Erik, I'm telling you. That woman is up to something." Claire told him desperately,

"Do not worry, Claire. I shall make sure that Christine and the Vicomte learn nothing of my presence here" Erik assured her and she could only sigh, silently praying that he was right.

* * *

Have you ever been sleeping peacefully and wake suddenly due to the feeling that something is watching you in the darkness?... Well this is exactly what happened to Claire as she sat up in her bed and quickly turned up the oil lamp on her bed side and looked around the room,

"Hello?..." she called before standing from the bed and she heard... Crying?... Claire knelt down and cautiously looked under the bed only to find Christine's son hiding under there!,

"Hey... It's alright... You're not in any trouble. Why don't you come out of under there?" she encouraged gently and was stunned when the little boy quickly scurried out from under the bed and hugged her waist tightly,

"The monster got my mama" he cried as he trembled terrified,

"There there... It's alright. Come on, Let's get you back to your mama" she encouraged before leading the little boy back to the hotel wing.

* * *

Claire frowned when she found Christine's suite door stood ajar and she looked down at the little boy gently,

"Just... Stay here for a moment" she instructed gently before heading inside... She approached the viscountesses' bed and grew uneasy at the sight of her motionless form beneath the duvet,

"Miss Daae?..." she called as lighting flashed outside as she approached and she hesitantly pressed two fingers to the still woman's wrist that hung out of the duvet limply and Claire silently gasped in horror, backing away upon having felt no pulse. She quickly rushed outside, lifting Charles into her arms and rushed off to wake Erik.

* * *

 **CHRISTINE HAS BEEN MURDERED! QUICKLY REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 26!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Framed**

* * *

Claire could only watch and follow as Erik rushed to Christine's chambers upon telling him of the tragedy.

* * *

Erik felt numb as he slowly approached Christine's bed and hesitantly sat down on the side of her bed... Her face was pale, she looked so peaceful as if she was sleeping but it was unfortunately an eternal sleep... Erik slowly lifted Christine, pulling her limp form close and held her to his chest,

"Christine..." he whispered, hiding his face in her shoulder as he began to sob and Claire silently thanked that she had left little Charles with Madame Giry who had gone to make the young boy a mug of hot chocolate.

* * *

It did not take Darius long to come running and he wore a 'shocked' expression,

"What... How on earth..." he struggled as Erik gently laid Christine's head down once more upon her pillows and reluctantly checked her eyes hidden beneath the lids,

"... This was no accident. She was poisoned" Erik growled,

"Who on earth would do such a terrible thing?" Claire murmured horrified,

"I don't know but when I find them... I'll send them straight to hell" he vowed as Claire moved towards the bed and covered Christine's body with her duvet out of respect,

"No one but the staff and permanent residents have access to this wing. If Miss Daae was indeed murdered... Then it has to be someone we all know... They must have had a key" Darius murmured causing Erik to nod in agreement,

"Search all the rooms. I want the person responsible caught" he growled and Claire was quick to follow after him as he stormed out of the room leaving Darius to give a secret smirk.

* * *

Every room was searched and with every room, Erik grew more and more frustrated,

"You must have found something!" Erik demanded to his trio whom shook their heads sadly,

"Did you search everywhere?" Darius demanded,

"Indeed. We checked every room three times and we found nothing" Gangle assured; It was then that Darius through an accusing look towards Claire,

"What about Miss Claire's room?" he pointed out. Claire looked at him outraged,

"Excuse me?!" she demanded,

"Well you weren't exactly Miss Daae's number one fan. I'm sure it's no mystery to us all that you have feelings for the master... After all he did love her once didn't he?" Darius sneered,

"I have nothing to hide" Claire growled in response and the trio looked towards Erik whom gave a nod causing them all to head towards and enter Claire's chambers and began searching.

* * *

Erik moved to Claire's side as the trio searched and he looked at her guiltily,

"Are you alright?" he asked,

"You let him speak down to me as if I were nothing but dirt under his shoe. You let him accuse me of murder" she grumbled, not looking at him,

"Claire, you cannot blame his accusation... You did tell me that Christine would have to deal with you if she caused any trouble" Erik murmured and Claire looked at him horrified,

"How dare you..." she tried,

"We've found something" Fleck called as she was rooting through an air vent and pulled out an empty vial and a key to Christine's suite,

"That... That's not possible" Claire murmured as Erik made his way over to Fleck and took the bottle which he uncorked and took a sniff before shaking his head quickly in disgust,

"... Persian Snake Venom..." he mumbled before looking towards Claire firmly,

"Don't be ridiculous, Erik. Claire would never do this" Antoinette scolded,

"You know she wouldn't" Meg added firmly and Claire stepped towards him slowly with a sad expression,

"Do you truly believe that I could do this?... She had Charles with her, Erik... He's three years old. I would never make a child lose their parent... I lost my son, remember?... I know that pain. I would never force it on anyone" Claire told him desperately,

"... You were jealous... All that anger for everything that has happened to you in the past must have built up inside of you... You hated her and knowing my past feelings for her you must have snapped..." Erik grumbled more to himself, clenching his fists as Claire slowly shook her head,

"No..." she murmured,

"You... YOU MURDERED HER!" Erik yelled, launching at her but she dived backwards and Fleck, Squelch and Gangle were forced to tackle their employer as Claire quickly had no choice but to flee upon the encouragement of Meg and Madame Giry.

* * *

Erik had the whole island searched but there was no sign of Claire,

"I want her found!" Erik growled and Darius held a hidden smirk,

"Have no fear, my friend. You'll get exactly what you deserve" he told him before heading off to 'help with the search'.

* * *

 **UH OH QUICK REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 27!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Finding The Strength**

* * *

Erik was sat in his office, harshly scribbling his signature upon business documents when Darius entered the room with a smug smile,

"I have good news and bad news" he announced,

"Unless it involves Christine's murderer being captured. I don't want to hear it" Erik growled in response, not looking up from his work as Raoul entered the office,

"Oh but you're not in charge any more" he said with a smirk, earning Erik's full attention and he glared,

"Vicomte" he growled as Darius chuckled,

"I still can't believe how easy it was to fool you into thinking that his beloved Claire murmured Christine... All it took was a few minor mind games, an empty vial of snake venom and a key put in the right place" Darius mocked and Erik's glare soon became a frown,

"You... You murdered, Christine... You killed your own wife" Erik concluded as he turned his horrified gaze towards Raoul whom smirked,

"Christine was a minor loss. One I am willing to bare once I have my revenge on you and once you're dead. Everything will be handed over to my good friend, Darius here... After all. Your lawyer won't hand it over to a fugitive" Raoul mocked,

"Now I suggest you do as your told unless you want your entire collection of freaks to be tortured one by one" Darius warned as Erik glared at the both of them and he knew he had no choice but to follow their instructions.

* * *

Claire had taken refuge in a cave located just at the side of the island that was luckily situated just above the waves maximum rising level; She was trying to think of a way to get to the mainland without being caught but her thoughts were soon diverted when she noticed that Gangle's first ferry was not heading to the mainland as it always did,

"I know Erik's angry... But he would never just put Phantasma into lock down because of this" she murmured to herself and sighed, grabbing her cloak, pulling it around her shoulders and the hood up before going to investigate the island.

* * *

Phantasma was like a ghost town and in a two word description... Extremely creepy; Claire made her way to the concert hall before removing a service hatch that lead into the air vents.

* * *

Darius and Raoul lead Erik to the main auditorium where he saw all his employees... His family tied to the audience seats,

"You won't get away with this" Erik growled causing Raoul to chuckle,

"Oh we already have... NOW SIT!" Raoul yelled, shoving his shoulder roughly so that he would move and sit next to Antoinette whom looked at him in disappointment,

"Let me guess... You realize that Claire is innocent now?" she asked sarcastically and Erik could only sigh in shame, looking down at the ground.

* * *

Claire made her way through the vents before arriving at one of the higher floor corridors and she quickly made her way onto the area that sat right above the auditorium and slowly lifted one of the ceiling panels and was horrified to find all of her friends tied up and Erik... Whom looked powerless... What could she do?... The mainland was a no go, everyone she knew whom might be able to help was tied up below her,

"Darius! Make yourself useful and go and get the will from the freaks office!" Claire heard the man she knew as Phillipe yell,

"The will... They're going to kill, Erik... What... Ok, focus" Claire murmured to herself, closing her eyes to calm herself before opening her eyes as she held a firm glare on her face,

"Those bastards are going down" she growled to herself before beginning to put a plan into action.

* * *

Darius had made his way to Erik's penthouse office but felt his blood boil at the sight of the wall safe, open. He growled before storming off back to the auditorium,

"The safe was wide open and the will is gone" he informed Raoul whom glared at him,

"How on earth can it be gone?! We have everyone here" he argued,

"Not Everyone!" a voice called, making the two men look up towards a platform that sat around the ceiling's chandelier only to see Claire standing there with a smug smile as she held up Erik's will,

"Did you really think you could take this island without a fight?!" she yelled down to them causing Erik to chuckle,

"Well... You may have beaten the phantom of the opera, De Changny... But now your dealing with the phantom of Manhattan" Erik mocked and Raoul glared up at Claire,

"Either you hand that over or my partner begins shooting each and every person here!" he yelled up to her,

"You harm a single person down there and this will gets burned!" she argued, holding a lighter close to the papers to prove that she wouldn't think twice and Darius growled,

"She always was an irritating bitch. Please let me kill her" he begged of his partner whom smirked,

"No... Not yet... Very well, Mademoiselle. Name your terms!" Raoul called up to her,

"You'll get my terms when i'm good and ready but until then just so you don't think of trying anything... I suggest you take a good look around you... I think you'll find that someone very important is missing" Claire informed him smugly causing the two men to frown as they looked at the people around them and Raoul clenched his fists upon realization,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON?!" he demanded,

"Little Charles will be safe with me for now. You just make sure you both don't do anything to upset me" she warned before vanishing into one of the passageways and Erik couldn't help but smirk proudly.

* * *

Little Charles was playing with a teddy bear and smiled when Claire returned to him,

"Hi again, nice lady" he greeted with a giggle that made her smile, kneeling down in front of him,

"Are you ready to help me beat the bad guys?" she asked teasingly and Charles giggled,

"Yay! We're the heroes!" he announced causing Claire herself to giggle as she retrieved blueprints of the concert hall from her satchel,

"Indeed we are" she agreed before unrolling the plans before mapping out routes that were important to her plan.

* * *

 **CLAIRE IS A BADASS! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 28!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The End Game**

* * *

Claire cautiously and quickly carried young Charles into Erik's penthouse office, placing him down gently before closing the doors and pulled on a wall candelabra which caused a heavy bookcase to slide in front of it and the young vicomte giggled,

"Do it again!" he encouraged causing Claire to smile and ruffle his hair gently,

"Later. For now, we have stuff to do" she told him gently before moving towards a costume rail that Miss Fleck had brought to Erik's office for his evaluation and found a black leather mask with one of the costumes causing her to frown in thought, closing her eyes.

* * *

 ** _~ Some time Back ~_**

* * *

 _Claire had been unhappy when she brought Erik his morning tea only to find him wearing his white half porcelain mask,_

 _"Must you wear that silly thing?" she demanded,_

 _"The trio are showing some potential sponsors around the park today and so I am on edge" Erik mumbled nervously,_

 _"... I'm sorry. If they're showing them around and... I can only assume that you won't be meeting with these potential sponsors... Then why are you wearing your mask?" Claire asked with gentle confusion and watched as her friend rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner,_

 _"... The mask does not only just hide my deformity... It also helps me to feel brave... Even if I'm afraid. It sometimes gives me the strength to face my fears" Erik told her and Claire could only smile softly before giving him a comforting hug, encouraging him that everything would be fine._

* * *

 **~ Present Day ~**

* * *

Claire opened her eyes to once again look upon the mask before looking towards the costume rack and grabbed a black trapeze leotard and a matching waistcoat. She went behind a dressing screen before getting ready and hesitantly pulled the black mask over her eyes... She still felt like something was missing as she came out from behind the screen and Charles giggled, rushing over to her holding Erik's black cloak that he had worn all those years ago in the opera house,

"Every hero needs a cape! Like Zorro in the stories my mama used to tell me" he told her and Claire smiled softly, accepting the cloak and pulled it around her shoulders... She took a deep calming breath before kneeling down so that she was eye level with Charles,

"I have a very important job for you. I need you to stay in this room and wait for me. Ok?" she told him gently and he gave a salute with a giggle,

"Yes, ma'am" he replied causing Claire to giggle, ruffling his hair gently before heading off into one of the secret passageways, the secret door sliding closed behind her.

* * *

Erik sat in his seat beside Antoinette agitated by the fact that he had no idea where Claire was or what she was planning,

"... If anything happens to her... I'll never forgive myself" he mumbled and Antoinette sighed,

"Try not to worry... Claire is strong. She'll be fine" she told him but Erik couldn't help but hear the uncertainty in her voice,

 _"Spssssst... Erik"_ came a voice from below Erik's feet causing him to look down to the little golden air grate screwed into the carpet floor and he sighed in relief,

"Claire, thank goodness... What are you up too?" he demanded quietly,

 _"Getting you and everyone else out of here before anyone gets hurt"_ she told him in a quiet but firm tone; Erik looked towards Raoul and Darius whom were pacing around the auditorium, searching for a sign of the woman whom was currently under the floor beneath his feet,

 _"Keep an eye on them. Just give me a minute"_ she whispered before retrieving a screwdriver from her satchel and began unscrewing the grate and slowly pushed it aside,

 _"I'm gonna distract those idiots for as long as I can. You get everyone untied and out of here whilst I do"_ Claire instructed before putting a pair of scissors at his feet which he quickly grabbed when Raoul and Darius weren't looking but Erik also subtly grasped Claire's hand,

"... Be careful" he told her quietly and saw her smile up at him softly before retracting her hand and slid the grate back in place and headed off to do her part as Erik carefully cut Antoinette's ties and handed her the scissors,

"Release Meg and pass them along. We can't draw any attention until Claire is ready" Erik whispered and Antoinette gave a nod before doing as instructed.

* * *

Raoul and Darius kept a careful eye on the rafters above the stage that they had been pacing up and down on,

"Looking for me, boys?" Claire teased from the right side of the stage; Darius turned towards her voice quickly, pulling the trigger of his pistol but that was exactly what Claire had wanted him to do as the she dived out of the way causing the bullet to hit a rope which broke causing the solid fire proof steel barrier to come falling down upon the stage, sealing them off from the auditorium,

"IDIOT!" Raoul yelled angrily and Claire smiled, holding up the leather binder in which Erik's will was kept,

"Ready for my terms?" she asked smugly with a smile upon her face.

Erik watched in horror as the steel barrier came down, he rushed from his seat and up to the barrier and began banging his fists against the steel,

"Claire! Claire!" he yelled again and again... The next sound that came sent a sickening feeling through every stomach in the auditorium...,

 _"NO!"_ Claire they heard Claire yell, followed by a very loud... _BANG!_

* * *

 **Uh Oh! Is Claire ok?! Quickly! Review for Chapter 29!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Phantom Of Manhattan**

* * *

Raoul smirked at the sight of Claire holding up the leather folder that contained Erik's will and held up a hand, signalling Darius to lower his gun,

"Bravo, Mademoiselle... Name your terms" Raoul encouraged,

"I hand this folder over to you both and no one gets hurt. You let Erik and everyone go unharmed. We'll leave and I'm sure Darius can convince the public that Mister Y has tragically and most suddenly passed away" Claire grumbled with a glare aimed towards Darius whom smirked,

"And... What is to stop us from just shooting you now, taking the will before going to finish off your masked friend?" Raoul mocked but Claire gave her own smirk, pulling a handle by her side causing a fire pit on the stage to ignite; It had been used in a performance of Faust only a few weeks earlier. Claire held up the binder,

"You both can only exit through the back of the concert hall... Would you really rather this binder burn than just taking the money and running whilst you can?" Claire warned,

"It is a very tempting and generous offer... But I actually have a deal for you" Raoul told her with a smirk before pointing upwards causing Claire to look up towards the rafters only to see little Charles tied up,

"Charles..." she murmured with a horrified expression,

"I was Erik's partner for years... Did you really think I didn't know how to get into his office?" Darius mocked with a smirk as Raoul held up a portable breathing device,

"My son suffers from terrible assma when he becomes too nervous or overly excited... I can only imagine how terrified he must be right now" Raoul sneered causing Claire to glare at him,

"HE'S YOUR SON!" she yelled angrily,

"I never asked for him. It was my wife whom wanted children not me?... I guess when you first took him I feared authorities would become suspicious of both my wife's sudden death along with my son's disappearance but it seems the phantom of Manhattan tied him up and left the poor little thing to die... Hand over the binder and I shall give you my son's inhaler" Raoul instructed firmly and Claire glared at him, pulling the mask from her face before tossing the binder at his feet,

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Claire" Raoul told her before tossing the inhaler towards the fire pit,

"NO!" Claire yelled, diving towards it, catching it in her hand just as Darius aimed his gun and shot... The bullet embedding in Claire's stomach,

"Not much of a phantom like your whore of a husband" he mocked as she winced in pain and Raoul picked up the binder, turning away,

"Let's get out of here" he growled to Darius whom followed after his partner quickly.

* * *

Claire winced, pressing her hand to the bullet wound as she painfully reached for the handle that turned off the fire pit... She could hear Erik yelling her name from the other side of the steel barrier but she forced herself to stand and climbed the staircase towards the rafters.

Little Charles was coughing badly as she reached him; She winced as she untied him and held him gently before encouraging him to take his inhaler,

"There we go... Good boy" she whispered as his breathing returned to normal and he looked at her sadly,

"Miss Claire... You're hurt" he murmured with his bottom lip trembling sadly but she smiled at him weakly, shaking her head,

"Don't you worry about me... I'm alright" she told him with a sad smile,

"... I had a son whom I never got the chance to meet... But... If I had... I would have wanted him to be as kind and as brave as I know you are despite the short time we have known each other..." she whispered, resting against the wooden railing as she struggled to breathe,

"CLAIRE!" Erik yelled having found his way backstage most likely through one of the passageways that only he knew of; Charles looked over the wooden railing,

"HELP! THE NICE LADY IS HURT!" he yelled and Erik quickly looked up towards the young boy before rushing up to where they were and fell to his knees by Claire's side,

"Claire... Oh god..." Erik murmured, applying pressure to her wound as he allowed her to rest weakly against his chest,

"Where are Raoul and Darius?" he demanded,

"... Most likely discovering that the binder I gave them was filled with nothing but... Playbills" she struggled and Erik gave a sad chuckle when he saw her smile weakly and a tear fell down his cheek,

"You hold on, Claire... Do you hear me?... You hold on" he ordered as she looked up at him tiredly with a weak smile,

"I'll try..." she whispered just as Doctor Gangle joined his employer along with Squelch and Fleck,

"Sir... We need to get Miss Claire to somewhere more appropriate so that I can attempt to help her" Gangle told him causing Erik to nod,

"Fleck. Take the boy. Look after him" Erik instructed before lifting Claire carefully into his arms bridal style as her head laid against his chest.

* * *

Claire had actually sent a telegram informing the authorities of Darius and Raoul's crimes so they were arrested as soon as they reached the mainland... Raoul had given an angry cry upon discovering the playbills within the leather binder.

* * *

Phantasma's employers sat silently within the concert hall foyer with sad expressions on their faces whilst upstairs; Erik paced back and forth outside of Claire's room... It seemed like forever until Gangle finally emerged and Erik entered the room feeling sick to his stomach until relief washed over him as he saw Claire look towards him with a tired smile; She was ghostly pale but Erik didn't care as he smiled brightly, making his way over to her side and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead before making the same gesture to her hand,

"No more bullet related injuries" he teased causing her to giggle,

"I promise" she teased back,

"She will need rest, sir but within a few weeks she should be back to her normal self in no time" Gangle explained before leaving them both alone, going to tell the rest of the employees the good news... Erik looked at Claire sadly,

"Claire... I... I am so sorry..." he murmured,

"Usually I would make you suffer with weeks of the silent treatment but I just survived a gunshot to the stomach so I'm feeling merciful" she teased lightly and Erik couldn't help but chuckle lightly,

"Claire... I wanted to tell you something..." he tried,

"Don't say it" Claire interrupted him quickly and Erik frowned,

"Why not?" he asked confused,

"Because you're filled with mixed emotions because of all that has happened... One day you can say the words... But not now" she told him gently,

"If not now then when?" Erik asked and watched her take his hand before laying his palm against her heart allowing him to feel the soft repetitive beating beneath,

"Do you know what that is?... It's time... We have so much time, Erik... Save the words for later" Claire told him gently and Erik smiled, moving so that he sat on the bed with her and allowed her to lay her head against his chest before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Review for the final chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: A Second Chance**

* * *

Claire lied against her piled up pillows, comfortably as the authorities took her statement,

"Mr De Changny and Dufour claims that shooting you was a mistake when they were actually intending to shoot at the notorious criminal known as the phantom of the opera. They have accused Mister Y of being the very same man" the detective told her,

"I have heard of this masked villian and I can tell you that the only person wearing a mask that night was myself so that I could have a bit of fun with Mr Dufour and De Changny... After all, they imprisoned and terrified my friends. It only seemed fair that I give them both a few scares of their own" Claire told them causing the detective to chuckle,

"I see. Well we will still have to meet with Mister Y just so we can confirm your story" he explained politely and Claire nodded,

"Of course... Erik!" she called and the detective watched as a pristine faced, Erik entered the room with a smile,

"How can I help you detective?" he asked politely and the detective smiled,

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Y. I simply wanted to confirm some obvious lies told to us by our suspects. They had the nerve to accuse you of being a disfigured criminal" he explained causing Erik to chuckle,

"I cannot help but feel sorry for them both... They're obviously not in their right minds" he reasoned; The detective nodded in agreement,

"Indeed. The vicomte hasn't been the same since his brother passed away... Tragic really. The brother was a drunk and took a fall from the rafters. Mr De Changny refused to accept the truth and continued to blame the phantom" he explained before putting away his notebook,

"Well... Thank you both for your time. I wish you a full and quick recovery, Miss Claire" the dectective bid before taking his leave.

* * *

Erik smiled at Claire and chuckled,

"How did Antoinette do with the putty based makeup?" he teased,

"Well enough" Claire replied with a giggle but Erik couldn't help but notice the uncertain look in her eyes,

"What's wrong?" Erik asked gently,

"You... You don't look like my Erik" Claire admitted timidly and Erik chuckled, gesturing to the make up,

"This is an improvement, believe me" he told her but Claire shook her head gently,

"Not to me" she told him before reaching over to the water basin and grabbed the damp cloth that Antoinette had been using to tend to her fever; She offered the cloth to Erik whom sighed but couldn't help but smile, accepting it and proceeded to wipe the makeup away and revealed the disfigurement hidden beneath. Claire smiled brightly,

"There's my Erik" she said before leaning forward and hugging him; Erik was only too happy to return the gesture.

* * *

Claire found it hard to smile when the De Changny family lawyer arrived to collect little Charles whom was hugging her side gently whilst they stood on the steps,

"Thank you for looking after the young vicomte until I was able to make my way here" the lawyer told her politely with a kind smile; Claire knew he was nothing like Raoul or Darius and so made the situation a little easier for her,

"Where will he go?" Claire asked gently,

"It is unfortunate but the young Vicomte has no next of kin considering the situation of his mother's sudden passing and his father's imprisonment. Due to these matters; Master Charles shall be sent to a high achieving boarding school back in Paris. He shall live there until he comes of age when he shall then inherit the De Changny fortune" the lawyer explained but Charles hid behind Claire whilst continuing to hug her side,

"I wanna stay here with Miss Claire" he pouted,

"I'm afraid the chances of an unmarried woman being granted approval of adoption is very low" the lawyer explained and Claire nodded gently, kneeling down to Charles and hugged him close,

"You be good, ok?... I'll send you letters everyday" she told him, pulling back gently to see him pout sadly,

"You promise?" he pressed,

"Cross my heart" she vowed with a sad smile and they shared another hug,

"What are the chances of adoption for a man and his fiance?" a voice asked causing all three to look up towards the concert hall entrance to find Erik whom was once again wearing his putty based make up; The Lawyer held a thoughtful expression as Erik moved to Claire's side before holding her left hand in her own, hiding the fact that she wasn't wearing an engagement ring,

"A very promising chance, Sir" he replied and Erik smiled at Claire,

"I guess we better get started on paperwork then" he murmured, watching as Claire slowly developed a bright smile and she reached up and kissed him passionately much to his surprise but he happily returned her kiss as Charles smiled brightly before hugging them both around the waist with a giggle... It was at that very same moment that the rose Claire had planted in memory of her late son began to bloom.

* * *

 **Who wants a sequel?! Review and let me know what your favorite of the part of the story was in order to unlock the sequel!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
